The Princess and the Dragon
by Valarie Cleremont
Summary: Andreia, a young princess, secretly nurtures a baby dragon - and when it's grown they remain friends. Upon Andreia's eighteenth birthday, neighbouring kingdoms come to visit, bringing with them suitors for the princess' hand. Though she begins to fall for one who is not a candidate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A symphony of trumpets and drums echo throughout the kingdom, spilling over the walls and drifting into the surrounding forest. People dance and rejoice, relishing the special occasion – as royal guests from neighbouring kingdoms arrive to join in the celebration of the princess' eighteenth birthday.  
Though the princess herself, is yet to show herself to the celebrating crowds. Her guards are sent to fetch her. But to the king and queens' dismay, she cannot be found in her chambers, nor in any other part of the castle.  
"Perhaps she is already amongst the crowd." The king comments wishfully.

"Don't be ridiculous. We both know very well where she'll be." His queen gives him an irritated glance.

"But she promised that she'd be on time today."

"When has she ever been on time?" She questions and the king sighs in defeat, summoning the captain of the guards.

"Yes, your majesty?" The man bows and awaits orders.

"Andreia is … missing. Please hurry in finding her and bring her back before the welcoming ceremony."

"Of course, my liege." The captain bows again, as much as his armour will allow, and he hurries off.

"Stubbornness. She gets it from you." The queen mumbles.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It's entirely from your side of the family."

"I don't think so." They continue to squabble in between greeting guests whilst they wait for their daughter to arrive.

* * *

Just beyond the surrounding forest, past the glade, lays a wide meadow – where long grass sways calmly in the mid-morning breeze. The young princess hums to herself whilst gazing up at the ever changing plumes of whiteness, peering at the creature that flies gracefully in between the breaks. But her bubble of serenity is popped suddenly when the murmur of trumpets reaches her ears. She flies up right and scrambles to her feet. "Oh no." She breathes to herself. "They're going to kill me." She sprints through the grass and leaps into the tree line like a frightened deer. She hurries through the glade and the sun-dappled fields, leaping over protruding roots and thorny thickets. Soon she hears a familiar voice over the sound of trumpets and drums, calling out to her. "I'm here!" She calls back as Borivor, the captain of the guards, comes into sight upon his horse. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" He extends a gloved hand to her and she takes it, and with some effort she is pulled upon the chestnut steed – who has been done up nicely for the parade, along with his rider.

"Quite alright, princess. As long as I have you back before the ceremony starts." He replies with a smile. Her arms wrap around his waist as he nudges his steed into a fast gallop.

"You must tire of running after me." She comments.

"Of course not, madam. You give me something to do. Keeps me sharp." Borivor laughs in a reassuring way.

"Well you're looking rather sharp today." She compliments, admiring his black leather armour that hugs him tightly - no large clunking bits that usually make him look like a cluttered mess of metal.

"Thank you princess." He laughs, his walnut hair spiked into its usual coiffure hairstyle – so stiff that it's like it was ironed into place – not even the wind can make it falter. And as for his carefully trimmed beard and curled moustache – nothing could ever falter that.

"Are they mad?"

"Your parents? No more than usual." He informs. "Of all days, did you really have to go out today, princess?"

"I had to feed Phoenix."

"I'm sure that beast is capable of feeding itself."

"He's not a beast. He's a magnificent creature." She corrects.

"However you want to put it, your parents will still be furious if they find out that you have any connection with it."

"Hence the reason it's called a secret."

"Ha, yes. But I worry that they'll soon catch on. You disappear more often than you are around these days."

"I know, I know. And I thank you for keeping my secret. I hope you know how grateful I am of you."

"You can show your gratitude by hurrying inside and changing, or else it will be my head on the chopping block." They ride in over the bridge and enter the gates. They are met by a handful of guards who escort the princess through the town and into the castle without being noticed by many. They enter through the kitchen doors, where Andreia then waves at all the kitchen maids as she dashes away to her chambers.  
Once in her room, she takes a quick moment to catch her breath. She then wipes her face, pries herself from her current dress, and examines the one that has been draped across her bed for her to wear. She beams at the crimson garment – she'd been eagerly looking forward to receiving the dress ever since her first fitting for it, which was two months ago! Her mother had requested the best tailor in all the kingdoms, who was named as Madam Resar. Andreia was thrilled when she heard the news – as Resar is known to use magic in her work, she's been rumoured to have worked for the Elven king in the northern lands and even be associated with the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (who are a league of legendary guardians in the Red Forest, in the southern isles.)  
The young princess lifts the dress off the bed to further examine it with joy. She calls for one of her maids to assist her in getting into the garment. The two straps fall gently past her shoulders whilst the corset is pulled in to show off her hourglass waist. Her chest is pushed up whilst each tier of floral lace flows down from her hips into a full skirt. She twirls in front of the mirror, the skirt swishing out and then falling back into its place.

"You look stunning, your majesty." Her maid steps back in admiration.

"Thank you." She sighs and quickly rushes to fix her hair, brushing out her long raven locks. Her maid then sits her down and re-braids it for her. Andreia then orders her maid to leave, and when she's gone she retrieves her locket from under her pillow, the turquoise dragon eye cover staring back at her. The golden chain hangs around her neck whilst the dragon locket hides bellow her dress line.

The king and queen are seated and are ready to address their guests, but are still waiting for their illusive daughter to make an appearance. The king gives Borivor a warning look, and he tries to give a reassuring smile but it's more of a nervous grimace. "Come on princess." He mumbles under his breath. "Show up on time, that's all I asked. Just once." Impatiently, he wanders along the outskirts of the crowd and issues the guards to open the doors – so that he may pass. To Borivor's surprise, as the wooden doors part, Andreia enters through them (less than gracefully) as she attempts to enter in an elegant manner. Relief shines through in Borivor's smile as he extends his arm for her to take. "Right on time." He smirks.

"And you still have your head." She whispers back to him, playfully.

"For now. You look magnificent, princess." He comments as he leads her through the crowd and up the stairs and onto the throne platform. She curtsies at her mother and father as she walks and takes her place next to her father on his right side – Borivor standing slightly behind her throne. "Happy birthday, princess." He whispers to her and she smiles whilst looking forward, into the crowd of royal and noble faces.

"Thank you." She whispers back and her father stands - the ceremony beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The celebrations continue joyously, gifts being presented to the princess – who accepts every one with a bright and thankful smile. A small feast is offered and the Dukes and Counts don't waste any time making their way to the banquet table. The queen descends from her throne and begins mingling with the duchesses and countesses, leaving the king to speak with his daughter.  
"Where were you this morning?"

"Out and about." She smiles innocently. "And I arrived on time." She points out.

"Only just."

"That maybe so, but I was here."

"You're mother thinks we should put a leash on you." He jokes.

"I'd find a way to be rid of it."

"That's what I told her." He laughs robustly. "She thinks that it's not proper for you to be spending so much time in the woods."

"Well forgive me for wanting to explore my kingdom."

"Haha, you should start your next argument like that. Instead of making up excuses whenever you disappear." His majesty suggests. "And stop getting Borivor to cover for you. What good is a good captain who lies to his king all the time?"

"Your majesty I assure you –" Borivor steps in to defend himself, but the king just waves his hand to silence him.

"I'm not sure I know what you're referring to." Andreia denies, for both their sakes.

"Oh please, child. You're as transparent as glass." The princess' cheeks burn the shade of her dress. He father passes the matter by and insists that she join the crowd. She does so, after nodding to Borivor – grateful for his friendship.

"I trust that your association with my daughter is merely that of duty." The king addresses his captain.

"Of course your majesty." Borivor laughs slightly, thinking any notion otherwise to be absurd.

"Good." The king comments and descends the platform as well.  
The day transcends into night and the main feast begins, laughter and music echoing throughout the great hall. A dance begins and every lady is twirling in the arms of their partner – their dresses fanning out like a blooming flower. And the rose of the garden is Andreia. She loses herself in the music along with the rest of the crowd, oblivious to the amount of attention that she is receiving. She switches partners and ends up in the arms of a prince from one of the neighbouring kingdoms.

"Good evening, princess." He plants a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Good evening." She smiles back.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that." The women are lifted into the air and spun around. "You look quite magnificent, tonight. If I may say so."

"Why, thank you." She blushes modestly. "You look quite handsome yourself." She comments on his dark green tunic embroidered with golden patterns across his front.

"Thank you." He nods with a smile. The time comes to change partners and Andreia spins out of the prince's arms and leaves the floor to catch her breath. As she's refilling her goblet, her mother comes up beside her.

"I saw you dancing with Prince Dominic." She smiles.

"Which one was that?" Andreia asks. She'd danced with so many princes in so little time that she hadn't gotten all their names.

"The last one you danced with. From Avalon."

"Oh. That one." She nods in acknowledgement.

"Yes that one. What did you think of him?"

"I don't know. He seems nice. I only spoke to him for a second." She drinks from her goblet. "Why?"

"Because, your father and I agree that he would be a fine choice for a husband."

"Excuse me?" Andreia chokes. "Husband?"

"Yes. All the princes here are suitors for your hand."

"What?" She exclaims.

"Do not shout, it is unbecoming." Her mother speaks firmly. "You're plenty old enough now to take a husband. You must have known that this moment was coming."

"That doesn't mean I want to! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh hush. I married before I was your age."

"Yes, but you always tell me of stories of how you and father were in love. You weren't forced into a marriage."

"Andreia, please. Your father and I would have married anyway. We were just lucky when we met."

"So you're just going to marry me off?" Her eyes glaze over in disbelief. She was having such a wonderful time that she didn't think anything could ruin her night.

"Darling, it's not as bad as you think. And it's not as if you're going in blind. This is your chance to meet somebody. You have a week to get to know somebody, after that a decision has to be made."

"A week! But I don't want to get married."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You're a princess, you have to get married. You have a duty to your kingdom."

"I never asked to be a princess!" Andreia hisses in a low tone, tears springing to her turquoise eyes. She discards her goblet and storms away, despite her mother's protests. The guards open the doors upon her approach and she runs into the winding corridors, leaving behind the celebrations. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she ascends the winding staircases up to her chambers.  
Of course she knew the notion of marriage would come up eventually. Maybe over dinner they would discuss it together. But never had she thought her parents would keep it a secret and then spring it on her like this. She'd been told so many stories of how her parents fell in love with each other the moment they saw each other. And she'd always hoped that one day she'd find love like her parents have. But that no longer looks like an option.  
She locks the large wooden doors behind her when she enters her room, pacing in fury as she begins undoing her dress with difficulty. She ignores the knocks on her door by her maids and continues by herself despite the struggle.  
None of the princes downstairs sparked her interest, but maybe that was because she wasn't really paying attention to them. She goes back over the brief moments she spent with each one in her head, evaluating whether or not she can see herself married to one of them.  
But no one jumps out.  
She has countless secrets – which she has only confided in one person, and even he doesn't know the full concept of them. Borivor has been her guardian ever since she was a child, and the trust that she has with him took years of investment. How is she supposed to confide in someone that she barely even knows? Someone who she doesn't even love?  
Andreia manages to get her dress loose enough so that she can shimmy out of it. She contemplates bed, but her mind is too frazzled to sleep. She pulls on a pair of riding pants and a shirt, tightening a black under-bust corset around her. She drapes her cloak around her and pulls on her riding boots, which come up to her knees. She listens carefully, before stealing herself away through the castle without being seen. Which is rather easy as everyone is gathered around the grand hall.  
The princess sneaks out through the kitchen and heads for the stables. She avoids all the patrol guards and makes it to the stables without being seen … well, almost.  
A young man tends to two horses in the first stall. He seems rather occupied, so Andreia hesitantly just walks past him to reach her stall. She quickly saddles up her stallion, a beautiful chestnut steed named Sentinel. He bobs his head and neighs at her presence, sniffing at her in hopes to find hidden treats.

"Not right now." She pushes his head away and mounts him, leading him into a trot. The stable-hand looks up at her and bows in acknowledgement, but doesn't question where she is going. Andreia pulls her hood further over to cover her face and rides out of the castle and into the forest.  
Sentinel slows as they reach the clearing for the meadow, neighing nervously. Andreia soothes him and demounts the agitated steed, tying his rein to a nearby branch – so that he doesn't run off. "Shh." She coos. "It's okay. I promise to find you something yummy to eat once we return." Sentinel whines but can't do anything more to stop his princess from entering the empty meadow.  
Andreia pulls her locket from below her shirt line and holds it in her hand, standing in the centre of the open field, she purses her lips together and whistles.  
At first the night remains calm.  
But then the breeze picks up.  
A shadow engulfing the field below.  
Sentinel pulls at his restraints as gusts of wind flow in waves, disturbing the stillness of the forest, as a great beast lands. Its colossal size taking up the length of the meadow, the long grass giving way under its large, taloned paws. It's vast, scaled wings span out above it before folding neatly to its sides. Its long tail flicking around - the fanned, dagger like end swaying like a ship's sail. "Hello." Andreia smiles up at the creature.

" _Hello."_ Its deep voice booms in her head. Her locket, created with magic, allows the wearer to communicate with the beast that it was designed for. Borivor had given it to her when she first adopted the creature, he said he'd gotten it from a witch in a faraway land. " _You took off fast this morning."_

"Yes, I know. Sorry. But the kingdom was holding celebrations and I was needed to greet guests."

" _Celebrations? With large feasts?"_ Though his voice is deep and growly, something in his undertone resembles that of a child's.

"Yes, there were large feasts." The princess laughs. "And no, I didn't bring you any food." She informs before he can ask.

 _"_ _What! Why not?"_

"Because you're a big boy now, you can hunt for your own food."

" _According to who_?" He questions, settling himself into a laying position. He crosses his arms over in front of himself and lowers his head.

"According to me." She moves closer to him, his hot breath warming her against the chilliness of the night. "It's getting hard to bring you food. I'm barely getting away with the handful of treats that I already bring you. And the fire-flowers are not in season."

" _I don't ask for much, just a small sheep or two."_ He jokes.

"Yes, well, if I feed you a sheep a day the kingdom wouldn't have any left."

" _Well, what about that horse over there?"_

 _"_ Don't even think about it." She instructs, though she knows he's only joking. He lowers his head down enough so that she can scratch the bridge of his nose. She drags her nails up and down his hard scales, not bothering to be gentle as no amount of strength she has is going to hurt him. She moves further up his head, following up to his horns, which slowly start to form just past his eyes - the two ridges splitting like a fork in between his eyes. The two bigger horns curl backwards like those of a rams, flicking up slightly at the ends. Whilst the two smaller ones stick out with little curvature, just below each of the bigger ones. "What on earth." She unhooks a small tree branch from in between his left horns. "How did that get there?"

 _"_ _I was chasing these birds. Tricky little things."_ He grunts. " _They thought they could hide in the trees. But I proved them wrong."_ He laughs, sounding very proud of himself. Andreia just rolls her eyes and continues to scratch down his jawline, avoiding the sharp spikes that protrude all the way along his jaw.

"Well it sounds like you had a very fun day." She comments.

" _I did."_ He sounds very matter-of-factly. " _What about you? Did you have fun today?"_

"Well, I did have fun …" She sighs.

" _But?"_

"My parents are arranging for me to get married. The castle is full of princes, competing for my hand." She explains.

" _Ooh a wedding!"_ He exclaims _. "Will there be a mighty feast? Ooh and cake?"_ He questions, excitedly, not observing Andreia's melancholy.

"Phoenix, I don't want to get married." She drones.

" _But why not?"_ He tilts his head to the side.

"Because I don't know any of those people." She sighs and collapses against his arm, pulling her knees into her chest. "When I marry, I want to know the person. I want to feel a … connection. Like my mother and father had." The princess enlightens. "I want to know someone for more than a week before I marry them. I just want to know what real love feels like. I don't want to force myself into just because I have to." Phoenix lays his head down, next to her.

" _How will you know when you love someone?"_

"Because I'll feel it." She smiles. "Not just in my heart, but in my soul."

" _What does that feel like?"_

"I don't know, silly. I haven't felt it yet. If I had, I wouldn't be in this situation." She laughs mirthlessly.

" _Then how will you know when you're in love?"_

"Oh I don't know. I just will."

" _Well then, talk to each suitor and decide which one you love."_

"It's not that simple. A week isn't enough time. Loving someone isn't just about liking them. I have to trust them. And I don't even trust my parents with my secrets. And you're my biggest secret, I don't think I can trust anyone in there with that knowledge."

" _Why not?"_

"Because they're all princes. They're hunters just looking for the biggest beast to kill and mount on their wall. And what mightier beast then a dragon?"

" _No tiny human is strong enough to challenge me."_ He states.

"I know, but that won't stop them from trying." She strokes just above his hazel eye. "And if I marry an eldest child then I'll most likely have to leave for their kingdom. That means I'll have to leave you." He raises his head at the thought, making a low whine of disapproval.

" _Then you shan't get married."_ He protests.

"I don't have a choice."

" _Then I'll go and speak to your parents."_

"No. That won't be a good idea."

" _Then what shall we do?"_

"I don't know, Phoenix." She sighs and reclines against his warm scales. She remains in the dragon's company for a while longer before deciding to head back before to many people notice she's missing. Her mother's probably already sent Borivor to find her. Phoenix remains in the meadow whilst Andreia rides away into the forest, much to Sentinel's relief.


	3. Chapter 3

To Andreia's surprise, no guards had been sent to find, nor were any waiting for her at the gate. She enters the stables undiscovered, besides the stable-hand – who is still tending to his horses. The princess demounts and walks Sentinel back into his stall, removing the saddle and bridle. Sentinel neighs in reminder and nudges Andreia with his big head.

"Yes, yes, yes. I haven't forgotten your treat." She reassures and makes her way to the back of the stables, opening the door into the grain shed. She returns with a bag of mixed oats and an apple, which Sentinel gladly begins to chug down. "Good boy." She pats the side of his neck, before leaving and shutting the door over.

"Good night for a ride?" The comment comes from the boy as she passes him.

"Yes it was." She pauses and looks at him, but he is yet to turn around. He continues on with his chores like nothing had been initiated, so the princess shrugs and returns to the castle (still without being seen).

The next morning the celebrations continue, laughter arousing the princess from her unpleasant sleep. One of her maids assists her in getting out of bed and begins to go through her closet for something nice for the princess to wear. But Andreia simply shoos her away, assuring her that she can get dressed on her own. And she was definitely not dressing up nicely. The maid leaves with a sigh and the princess gets dressed by herself. Draping herself in a cream coloured dress and fastening a peach coloured vixen-corset around her with an attachable hood. She ties her raven locks back in a bohemian braid and departs her chambers.  
Down stairs, she doesn't bother to join anyone for breakfast, she merely continues on to the kitchen. There she greets all the kitchen staff with a smile, preparing a small bag for herself and taking an apple for herself as she departs via the back doors. She drifts along the outside of the courtyard, watching Borivor try to rally his men and horses in preparation for the parade. But the horses don't seem to understand that. Andreia laughs quietly to herself at the amusing sight and then continues on towards the stables.  
The stables are quiet this morning, for the majority of its contents are out in the courtyard. Sentinel bobs his head when Andreia opens his stall, feeding him her apple core. She brushes him and prepares him for a ride. Once mounted, she leads him slowly into a trot, her bag of food safely packed away in the saddle bag.

"For another ride?" Someone remarks and Andreia looks up at her addresser.

"Yes." It's the man from last night, though she hadn't gotten a good look at him last night due to the dark but she recognises his voice. This morning he's leading one of his horses out of the stall, looking at Andreia this time.

"Well it's a lovely morning for it." He comments. Andreia takes note of his attire – clad in black silted Viking pants, a hemp shirt, loosely tucked in to the waist band of his pants, with the selves rolled up to his elbows, revealing two brown leather bracers. His boots come half way up his muscular calves and have been recently polished. He's very well dressed for a common stable-hand.

"Yes I noticed." The princess cocks an eyebrow. He looks up at her and smiles brightly. A shadow of bristles covers his face along his square jawline, his olive eyes glinting in the sun.

"Enjoy your ride princess." He bows his head and leads his horse out of the way so Sentinel can pass. He doesn't glance back at her as she leaves, though her eyes follow him until she has to advert them so she knows where she's going. The princess rides freely into the forest.  
Pulling up at the edge of the meadow, Sentinel frets and tries to protest for the hundredth time but is given an apple and restrained while Andreia wanders out into the field. She whistles and waits.  
A shadow soon engulfs the field as Phoenix soars above it. Andreia reclines into the long grass, watching the fluffy white plumes of clouds change shape, and watching Phoenix soar through them. His red and orange scales gleaming like hellfire when he passes through rays of light.  
Her mind begins to wander as she watches him glide through the air.  
She recalls the day when she first taught him to fly. Well technically he taught himself to fly, but he needed her help getting off the ground. He was nervous but she made him do it anyway, promising to catch him if he fell – back in the days when he was small enough to catch. When he was as large as a medium sized dog, and that's just his body – not his wings, was when he became too heavy for Andreia to carry. Now he's as big as the perimeter wall of the castle grounds, and that's just to his shoulders – his long neck can stretch over the walls.  
She'd had to run with him whilst throwing him up in the air as high as she could. Eventually he'd gained enough confidence to continue flapping his wings on his own, instead of stopping and plummeting back into Andreia's arms. Now his wings are wide and huge, able to carry his colossal body for miles without falter.  
The great creature dips in between mountains of clouds and soars out at the other end, a flock of birds catching his eye. Poor birds. He begins his pursuit, the small flock quickly adverting its path to avoid the dragon. Phoenix's limbs curl back underneath him as he leads with an open mouth, snapping his monstrous jaws shut when he nears the flock. Like flowing in a current, the birds dive down, fluttering towards the meadow. Andreia lifts her head and watches as the birds continue their descent with Phoenix hot on the tails. Before hitting the ground, they pull themselves up and fly straight – parallel to the ground – heading straight for the sitting princess.  
Andreia flattens herself back down as the flock swoops over her, followed by a Phoenix. The updraft that follows him, flings her off the ground and forces her to do summersaults.

"Phoenix!" She bellows in annoyance when she comes to a stop, dizzily getting to her feet to dust herself off. The great dragon swallows half of the flock before they can reach the tree line. The rest dart into the forest whilst Phoenix pulls up and swings back around to land.

" _They're faster than they look. But not fast enough to out fly me."_ His large, pink tongue whips out to the corners of his mouth as he lands, the earth around him quaking slightly at the impact. Andreia rolls her eyes and stares up at the red dragon, his scales glinting brightly in the sun, glowing like fire. Thus, the reason she named him Phoenix.

"Any faster and you would have rolled me into the tree line." She pulls grass from her hair.

" _Sorry."_ He laughs but hangs his head in sincerity.

"I guess you won't want these then?" She retrieves her bag which was separated from her.

" _Don't be ridiculous!"_ The dragon closes the gap between them in two long strides. " _What is it?"_ He questions excitedly, sniffing the satchel – his hot breath tousling Andreia's hair after she'd finished fixing it.

"Thanks." She remarks, wiping at her face.

" _Muffins!_ " He ignores her and continues on excitedly. She pulls the first one out of the bag and tosses it up into the air, his wide jaws opening and catching it with ease. The next one goes up. Followed by another one, and another one. She throws the last one up and folds the bag back over.

"That's it." She informs and he whines. "Sorry buddy, it's all I could get."

" _Oh, why is life so cruel?"_ He falls to his side and then rolls onto his back, his underbelly and the inner-sides of his wings slowly transcending into a cream colour.

"Oh hush, you big sook. I'll bring you more tomorrow." She climbs onto his belly, with the assistance of his hand lifting her up.

" _Oh that would be lovely."_ He sighs. " _Have you chosen who you love yet?"_ He raises his head to look at her.

"No, I haven't."

 _"_ _When will you?"_

"I don't know. But when I do you'll be the first one I tell." She promises.

" _Thank you. And bring him with you when you do."_

"Why?" She laughs.

" _So I can meet him. And install fear if necessary."_

 _"_ You won't be installing fear in anyone, understand."

" _Bring him nonetheless. That way he'll know why he has to stay here, and be a part of this kingdom."_

"I'm not sure if that will be up to us, whoever I marry."

" _Then I shall install fear into the entire kingdom."_

"No you won't. There's no need to frighten poor villagers." She sits cross-legged on his heaving chest. "And what good will scaring everyone do?" She questions. "If you attacked the kingdom, then all that would accomplish is an order on your head."

" _I wouldn't attack the kingdom."_ He states.

"Oh yeah, then how were you planning on installing fear?"

" _By flying over it. Roaring and what not. Maybe taking a few sheep and cows."_

"Right. And how is that going to ensure that I stay in this kingdom?"

" _Well, then I'd threaten to burn down the kingdom, if they don't let you stay."_

 _"_ Uh huh, and how are you planning on threating them when I'm the only one that can understand you?" She touches her locket.

" _Well, you could be my translator."_

"Yes, I'm sure that would go down well. The princess and a dragon conspiring to burn down the kingdom if their demands are not met." Andreia muses.

" _Well it sounded better in my head."_

"Well we need a plan that works out loud." She mumbles, holding her face in her palms. "At least we have a week to think of something."

" _Yes, by the end of the week I'll have a fantastic plan."_ Phoenix states, very sure of himself. The pair talk for a while longer, watching the clouds drift by, until the midday bells begin to toll and Andreia reluctantly decides it best to head back. Phoenix reminds her not to forget the muffins before taking to the air, the gust of air his wings produce almost knocking the princess over. She watches him take after another flock of birds before riding back towards the castle on Sentinel.  
Upon returning to the castle Andreia is greeted by two guards, who inform her that her parents are looking for her. She thanks them with a smile and canters off to put Sentinel away. She demounts when approaching the stables, the young man still tending to his horses.

"How was your ride, majesty?" He queries.

"Good thank you." She responds. "Would you mind tending to my horse." She doesn't really ask as it's his job. "He gets one apple and a bucket of mixed oats." She hands the reins to him.

"Of course, majesty." He pats the steed.

"And his stall needs to be cleaned out and he needs fresh water." She informs and the man simply nods and leads Sentinel into the stables whilst Andreia heads on up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The king and queen take a seat in the library as they wait for their daughter to join them. The circular room is covered in wall to wall bookshelves, all stretching from the floor to the ceiling – only breaking for the two double doors and the large rectangular stained glass window on the opposite side. A large circular table sits in the centre of the room with maps and other documents scattered across it. The doors open to allow Andreia entrance and then close behind her. She takes a seat next to her father with a scowl on her face.

"You disappeared last night." He breaks the silence. She doesn't answer and the king and queen exchange glances. "Darling, we're sorry we kept it from you. But we knew telling you sooner would have just made sulk sooner." She throws her father a glare. "We decided it best if the other kingdoms got to see you as the cheerful, loving princess we know you are." He defends. "And we are truly sorry for keeping it from you, and now that you know we can discuss it properly as a family – like we should have."

"Marriage uniting the seven kingdoms dates back for centuries. I was from Corason before I married your father." Her mother adds. "Sweetling, you're getting a choice." She reaches for her daughter's hand but Andreia pulls away.

"But it's a week. I would have rather you told me months ago so I had time to adjust." She breaks in. "Now I have a week and my entire life changes forever."

"Darling, marriage isn't the end of the world." Her mother speaks up again. "And a week is a lot more then what most get."

"I know. I just thought that we would discuss this subject way before anything had to be decided."

"We know, and we understand that, and you're right, we should have discussed this earlier." Her father interjects.

"So you'll postpone the wedding?" She inquires hopefully.

"No darling we can't do that." He responds.

"Andreia, you get to choose. We're not forcing to marry someone you don't want to. You have the chance to spend time with each prince if you choose." Her mother tries to comfort. "I know this isn't what you want but –"

"Yes, I know. I have a duty to my kingdom as a princess, to unite kingdoms through marriage, strengthening both sides so that the people of the lands may prosper."

"Yes that, but also, you might find that once you start spending time with someone that you do in fact like them." She takes her husband's hand. "I had concerns at first, when I had to meet your father. But after I met him and we spent time together, that's when I discovered I loved him." She smiles at him. "Love doesn't happen instantly. It takes time and effort and eventually something beautiful will bloom." Andreia ponders her mother's words for a moment. "And just on the side. The princes from Avalon, Torelion, and Agrona have strongly expressed their interests in you." Her mother smiles. Andreia nods in understanding and bites her lip. "Perhaps you would like to go find one of them and have a conversation." By the quirk of her mother's eyebrows, she knows that that is exactly what will be happening.

"Well, off you go then." He father nudges her gently. "And please make sure you're with us when the parade starts this afternoon."

"Yes father." She nods and leaves the room, travelling slowly down through the castle.  
Andreia understands and agrees with all her parent's points, but she's in to much of a melancholic state to actively be happy about the whole scenario. She drags her feet along the cobbled floors until she reaches the courtyard.

"Good morning princess." Borivor comes up behind her, pulling a piece of grass from the back of her head. "Already been out and about I see."

"Yes. Good morning to you too." She sighs.

"Is something the matter?" He questions.

"You mean besides the fact that I have to get married?" She snaps unintentionally. Borivor hangs his head, already aware of her situation –which just makes her feel a hundred percent worse. "Did you know?" She stops him.

"I did." He admits. "Though I was sworn to secrecy. I did advise them that they should have told you sooner." Andreia bites her tongue to prevent her saying something regrettable. She shakes her head and storms away from him. "Princess." He calls after her but she refuses to respond to him. Despite the fact that she's accepting her marriage, she hadn't expected him to lie to her. Him of all people. The one she trusts the most.  
She shuffles her way through the village, pushing aside her melancholy to smile and wave at the small children, who chase each other around.

"Good morning princess." Someone calls out to her. She turns to find Prince Dominic striding towards her.

"Good morning." She smiles brightly back, gulping and taking her parent's advice. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm very well thank you." He beams at her. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself last night. I am Prince Dominic of Avalon." He kisses the back of her hand again.

"Andreia. It's a pleasure to meet you, your royal highness." He holds his elbow out so that she may take it. She does so hesitantly and they continue on.

"Your kingdom is very beautiful." He comments, gazing around the cobbled streets of neatly packed houses, with blooming garden boxes on every overhanging balcony. "And your people are extremely friendly." The baker emerges from his home, waving cheerfully at the two royals.

"People are not friendly in your kingdom?" She questions.

"No, no, they are quite friendly." He corrects. "It's just that in our kingdom, the people know their place. They bow in a royal's presence and then proceed with pleasantries. Here, everyone just waves and inquiries about your day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Actually I find it quite refreshing. I like how the whole kingdom is in a state of such mutual equality, whilst still being respectful to the crown. They acknowledge your position and treat you like a human being." He waves at small group of children.

"Opposed to?"

"Well in most places, we would be treated like gods. People acknowledge you and then bow at your feet until you pass." He informs. "This is much nicer though."

"Is it like that in Avalon?"

"Not particularly. My people aren't as friendly and comfortable around royals as your people, but they certainly don't dive to their knees just to please us." He laughs, a robust sound much like her father's.

"You must have travelled to many places then?"

"Oh yes, I've spent my fair share of time in each of the seven kingdoms, as well as other places." He nods. "And you? Have you travelled very far?"

"No. When I was younger I travelled to Corason with my family. But other than that the only place I have been is around the vast forests of the kingdom." She sighs.

"Really? I would have thought that your parents wouldn't let a delicate flower such as yourself travel alone in the wilderness." Andreia smirks at his flirtation and blushes slightly.

"Oh believe me, they tried." She laughs. "But they eventually gave up. I know my way around these lands better than anyone." She announces proudly.

"Every come across any mythical beasts on your adventures then?" He jokes and Andreia smiles to herself, thinking. _Does a dragon count?_

"No, not in this realm." She assures. "Have you ever come across any mythical beasts on your travels?" She inquires.

"Yes, I fought a basilisk along the eastern boarders of my kingdom. It had been terrorising villagers in the region."

"Really?" The princess exclaims excitedly. "I didn't know you got basilisks in your kingdom."

"We don't, but it had travelled down from the mountains. After that one I haven't seen another."

"Why do you think it came down?"

"I don't know. Since there were no more incidents we didn't investigate. But some claim it was because a pryde of griffins had taken refuge upon the mountain. But that was never proven." He admits. Andreia's spirit brightens at the thought of griffins.

"Have you battled any other creatures?"

"Unfortunately not. Or maybe it is fortunate." He laughs. "I can't say battling ferocious beast is a pleasant past-time. I'd rather set out and know I'm coming back. I'd rather not be burnt alive or eaten just for the sake of mounting provoked beasts head on my wall." They approach the stables. Andreia ponders his words and approves of his point of view greatly. "Oh will excuse me, madam? I just need to have a few words with my captain." Andreia nods and Dominic strolls over to a group of guards from Avalon.

"Are you taking your horse out for another ride?" The stable-hand approaches Andreia.

"Oh, no. I was just walking." She explains. "How's Sentinel?"

"The horse? Fine." He smiles.

"Good."

"There you are." Dominic comes back over. "Mother and father want you to join us for dinner tonight." Andreia cocks an eyebrow in puzzlement and opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted.

"Must I?" The stable-hand answers.

"Yes you must. And you're required to wear something presentable."

"Is this not presentable?" He laughs, gesturing to himself.

"Mother would have a heart attack." Dominic states. "Andreia my dear, I am sorry to leave you, but I am required to attend a meeting. I shall see you tonight." He kisses the back of her hand, leaving with his captain. Andreia turns to the man on her left, staring at him in confusion.

"What?" She manages.

"Something the matter?" He cocks his head.

"I don't understand. Why are you attending tonight's feast?" She questions in a puzzled tone.

"Something about being a prince requires me to." He responds.

"What?" Andreia's eyebrows raise unintentional. "Prince?"

"Yes. I'm Prince Nathaniel of Avalon." He bows. "Dominic's younger brother."

"What?" Andreia exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"So you thought you'd just let me walk around thinking that you were a stable-hand?"

"I didn't know you thought I was a stable-hand."

"Well what else was I supposed to think? I haven't seen you leave those two horses alone, and you're under dressed for a prince visiting from another kingdom. And you took care of my horse without protest."

"I'm always dressed like this. And I'm the youngest, therefore I'm not on show at the moment. And I happen to like horses and I had no problem with tending to yours." He rebuts. "And if you want to start picking at clothing. You're not exactly dressed up like a princess." She looks down at herself. True, she's not dolled up like most princess, but she's better dressed then what he is.

"That's…that. Y-you…ah –" She can't think of rebuttal.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself early, but you didn't either." He points out.

"But…" She sighs. "Then how did you know that I was a princess?" She questions, trying to be clever.

"You mean besides the fact that your horse is in the royal stall?" He retorts. "That, and I was present at the welcoming ceremony. Unless you have doppelganger hiding somewhere, I'm pretty sure that it was you sitting upon the throne." He smirks. The princess sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Alright, fine. But I still think you should have told me who you are." She crosses her arms across her chest.

"Fine." He grins. "I apologise for not telling you." Though he smiles, he's sincere. "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose." She mumbles, in a good mannered way.

"Well then, may I escort you back up to the castle?" He lends his elbow like his brother did. Andreia takes it and they wander back up through the streets. Looking at him now, she can see the resemblance between the two brothers. They both have the same jawline and nose. Though Dominic is clean shaven, and his eyes tinged with more blue – making them seem aqua instead of olive. And though they share the same auburn hair, Dominic's hair is cut closely to his scalp whilst Nathaniel's is longer and a tad on the unruly side – but it suits him well. Their physical build seems to be around the same; Dominic looks to be the bigger one, but that could just be due to the extra layers of his formal attire.

"So, did you battle the basilisk as well?" She inquires.

"No surprise he's already told you that." He laughs. "No, I did not assist in battling that beast." He tells. "And just to state, Dominic wasn't alone. He had a small army with him." Nathaniel adds, sounding like he's corrected that statement many times before.

"Well he didn't dive into the details of the story." Andreia giggles. "He just mentioned it when I asked if he'd come across many creatures on his travels." She explains.

"Why did you ask that?" He inquires with interest.

"Because he asked me if I had, and I said there were none in this land." She informs.

"Oh, what about the dragons?" He interjects and Andreia's heart skips a beat whilst her breath catches in her throat.

"What?" She wheezes, attempting to sound normal.

"This land used to be known for its dragons. My mother used to read me all these stories about the great wars that unravelled here. How the great kings of your line would control the great beasts and no foe stood a chance against your mighty kingdom." He rambles, smiling as he remembers the awe he felt when he was recited the stories. "Sorry." He shakes himself. "I know there hasn't been any sighted in years. I've just always been fascinate by them." He blushes.

"That's alright." Andreia's concern subsides and a slight slither of joy begins to bloom in her. "Not many people seem to remember those stories. It was such a long time ago."

"Indeed. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they were still around?"

"Yes." She humours him. "Quiet so." They politely part ways when Andreia is called by her mother to join her on the platform whilst the parade commences.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite Borivor's concerns, the parade turned out fine. Everyone is now gathering in the great hall with Andreia and half the other nobles already seated at the dais. Soon the king announces that everyone begin and the conversations begin, filling the room with laughter and cheers – mainly on behalf of the knights that sit on long tables below the dais. The king of Kilarn sits in the centre of the table, overlooking the rest of the room, whilst his wife and daughter sit either side of him. The king and queen of Avalon, with their two sons, sit directly opposite them. While the Prince of Torelion sits next to Andreia, striking up conversation with her before anyone else.

"I am Luther of Torelion." He greets her.

"Andreia." She smiles at him.

"Are you enjoying the celebrations?"

"Very much so. Are you?"

"Yes, indeed. Your guards really know how to put on a show."

"Well you should see them tomorrow at the games. They've been practising for the last two months." She acknowledges her men's hard work to make their kingdom proud.

"Oh yes, that shall be exciting. Our own men have been preparing."

"Excellent, we have a challenge on our hands." The games are a series of sporting events which the men of the lands compete in to win pride for their kingdom. But mainly just to beat everyone else. Some events require teams whilst others don't. Both knights and princes compete. "I look forward to seeing how your men hold up." They both take a moment to eat some of their food without talking. Andreia spends the rest of the night talking to Luther and Dominic, who constantly compete for her attention. They discus kingdom politics, and the heroic feats that both men had accomplished. Both have nice qualities that she admires but they both show signs of disapproval when it came to Andreia wandering in the forest. By the end of the night, she'd rather talk to Nathaniel about dragons and other creatures than anything else. He looks at those things with curiosity and awe whilst the other two aren't ones for discussing magical beings, unless they've fought it and killed it. The two suitors believe that all creatures are vicious and should be extinguished if they pose a threat to humans, though Dominic doesn't believe in actively seeking out a creature just because one of its kind posed a threat on humanity. Luther on the other hand, believes that if one is evil then they're all evil.  
After a very long meal, Andreia excuses herself to retire for the night. Luther and Dominic bid her goodnight and offer to walk her to her chambers but she politely refuses them both. She smiles at Nathaniel who smiles back and then returns to his conversation with the lord next to him.

* * *

The games begin early the next day, giving Andreia no chance to visit Phoenix. Her maids dress her in a turquoise dress to match her eyes, plaiting her hair into a waterfall braid so that her raven tresses flow down her back. Two golden bracers cover her forearms up to her elbows and her locket remains hidden beneath the slip of her dress. Her maids make her bed and then leave to carry on with their other chores. Andreia slowly wanders down to the inner courtyard where Borivor is going over a plans with his men, they exchange glances and Andreia forces a small smile – but he knows her well enough to know it's fake. As the games are held in a large field outside of the castle grounds, noble women and children ride in large, open carts and are towed out of the castle grounds. Andreia follows slowly on foot just passing through the gates with the other walkers when someone calls out to her. "Would you like a lift, princess?" She turns to find Nathaniel striding towards her on one of his horses, wearing something similar to what he was the day before. He pulls up next to her, waiting for her response with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." He extends his arm down to help her up, and she pulls herself up with ease – as she's had plenty of practise jumping on to Borivor's horse in a hurry. She sits side on and wraps her arms around Nathaniel's waist.

"How are you this morning?" He inquires, setting into a slow trot.

"Very good, yourself?"

"Splendid."

"Will you be competing today?"

"Ha, of course."

"Any particular event?"

"Archery."

"Ooh, well I wish you luck then."

"You think I need it?" He laughs.

"Well we are known for our talented archers."

"Well then, I hope they don't take it too hard when I out show them."

"Ooh, confident, aren't we?"

"Yes I am." He turns his head slightly to give her a small smirk. "Where would you like me to put you down?"

"Over by the ceremony platform, please." She informs and he does as requested.

"I shall see you later, majesty." He helps her down.

"Good luck out there."

"I won't need it." They both laugh and the prince rides away to get ready. The princess is soon joined by her parents on their thrones. The king commences the first set of games and wishes everyone the best of luck.

"Father, may I wander around?" Andreia asks.

"Of course. I think I might join you." He smiles and stands with his daughter. "Are you coming my dear?" He asks his queen.

"I will join you later." She assures and goes back to talking with one of her ladies.

"Everyone is very confident today, I think we may have some competition."

"Yes, I have to agree with you. But I trust Borivor to make us proud." Her father walks with his hands behind his back. "Who do you have in favour?"

"Avalon have high hopes for themselves. It will be interesting to see if they can live up to their talk."

"I believe Terresica to be a fine challenge."

"Well then, shall we make a bet?" His daughter's eyes glint mischievously. He looks around to see if his wife is in sight.

"What's the wager?"

"Ten gold pieces."

"Ooh, do have that kind of money to be gambling with. I mean, you do remember what happened last time don't you?" Her father mocks. He had won their last bet.

"I've learnt from my mistakes."

"Well, you're on then." They shake, after timidly glancing around for the queen. She doesn't approve of them gambling together, she preaches that it is un-lady like and shuns them from doing it. They wander around together, watching the individual events – counting how many of their chosen team will be proceeding to the finals. They watch a group of young girls preform a traditional Kilarn dance and listen to the orchestra of drums, flutes and bagpipes. Andreia receives a flower crown from two young girls and she accepts it with a smile, thanking the two children for their craftsmanship.  
By midday the finals begin and the royal family take their seats upon the throne platform, the final games taking place in the open space before them. They cheer on the young warriors as they compete in front of them. Borivor partakes in nearly every final event – and wining it. The time comes for archery, and the targets are set up. Borivor and Emerson representing Kilarn, Prince Liev representing Argona, and Nathaniel representing Avalon. The archers take their places at the ten metre mark.  
Upon the king's order, they fire, all hitting a bullseye. They move back five metres and repeat, again all succeeding. Twenty metres, all succeed. Twenty five, Liev misses the mark. Thirty, Emerson misses. It gets to fifty and Borivor and Nathaniel still succeed each time. The targets are replaced with smaller ones and the two finalists move back to sixty metres. Bullseye and they both move back. Seventy five metres and they're still going. They get to eighty and Borivor misses the mark by a hairs length. Everyone cheers at the win as the Avalon people rush to the field to embrace Nathaniel, lifting him up into the air.  
The winners of each event line up in a row to receive their medals. The king gives a speech whilst Andreia presents each winner with their medal. Nathaniel has a wide grin on his face when she reaches him.

"Told you I didn't need luck." He bows his head and she places the medal around his neck.

"It seems so. Or maybe it was my luck that caused you to win." She smiles back and moves on to the next victor. She reaches Borivor on the end, who receives a neck full of medals. "Congratulations." She says to him.

"Thank you, princess." He smiles. "And I am sorry for earlier –"

"It's quite alright. I understand." She smiles at him and her anger disperses. She retakes her position on her father's left as he continues to address the crowd. Another feast is announced and the grounds are slowly starting to be packed away. Andreia rides back with Borivor and demounts with him at the stables. He continues to put his steed away whilst the princess makes her way up to the castle, pausing at the first stall. "Will you be attending tonight's feast?" She asks Nathaniel as he removes the saddle from his horse.

"Yes." He smiles.

"Then I'll see you there." She waves and continues on her way whilst he finishes what he's doing.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapters will get longer shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Last night's feast was a little more informal, the knights joined in on the dancing – which to the personal opinion of many, made the night much more fun. Andreia danced with all the princes as well as a considerable amount of time with Borivor. She finally pulled Nathaniel to his feet and they danced also, though by the time he was up and moving the formal waltz' had ended and the more physically draining dances had begun. The princess had a lovely time despite her exhaustion at the end of the night. She bid her suitors goodnight and departed for her chambers. On her way to her rooms, she found Nathaniel wandering through the halls – looking for his room. As he was slightly drunk and unfamiliar with his surroundings, he'd become lost. Andreia kindly helped him find his way and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek to show his thanks. The princess climbed her way up to her rooms and fell easily into a happy slumber.

* * *

The clock tower in the village begins to toll, waking most of the castle's inhabitants. But Andreia is already up and making her way down to the kitchen. The kitchen maids greet her as usual and she wanders around the vast kitchen. She takes note of the excess muffins that are in stock for the festival today. She casually begins packing a small basket full of them. "Hungry, aren't we?" Gretel, one of the kitchen maids comments.

"Ah…" Andreia stutters. "It's not all for me." She defends, as she knows Gretel won't believe her if she had agreed.

"Oh? And who might you be sharing all those with?"

"Um," she considers that for a second, "the guards."

"The guards?"

"Yes the guards, my father agreed that they deserved a reward after their victories yesterday."

"Did he now? Then why not request a basket be made up? Or why not have the victors come down here for themselves?"

"Um, well." She covers over the basket. "It was a last minute decision. And surely you don't want dozens of soldiers down here, getting in your way and raiding your pantry." The princess tries to convince her. "I thought I'd save you the trouble." She smiles innocently.

"Oh how considerate of you." Gretel mocks.

"Yes I thought it was." The princess smiles and sneaks around her, dashing out the backdoor. She gets half way towards the stables when Borivor comes out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you're off to?"

"To feed the squirrels and the rabbits." She smiles. He lifts the cover off the basket to glance at the contents.

"I didn't know squirrels and rabbits ate muffins."

"Oh of course, it's their favourite food."

"Yes, I'm sure it is." He looks at her. "Anyway, your parents want you to join them for breakfast."

"Alright, it's still early. They shouldn't be up for another couple of hours. I'll be back by then." She wanders past him.

"Please don't be late, majesty." He pleads

"Me? Late? Never." She laughs and carries on her way to the stables. She finds that Nathaniel hasn't been down here this morning. She prepares Sentinel and mounts him, holding the basket in front of her as she slowly rides out and into the woods.  
Upon coming to the clearing, Andreia whistles and waits for her dragon to show himself. She eventually spots him soaring amongst the scattering of clouds and watches the fiery dot get closer and closer. He lands more gracefully than usual, landing on his back paws – his great wings held high above him until he falls onto all fours and his wings fold to his sides. "Good morning." Andreia smiles.

" _Good morning."_ His gravelly voice booms in her head. " _You didn't come yesterday."_

"Yes I know, sorry. The games started early, I couldn't get away." She explains.

" _Who won?"_

"Many people won. But we had the most victors." She smiles. "I have a present for you, since I missed coming yesterday." She reveals the contents of her basket and Phoenix's head lunges forward in excitement.

 _"_ _A whole basket full!"_ She throws one up to stop him from biting the whole basket from her hands. His head follows the flying treat and it is swallowed whole. Another and another are thrown. Within moments half the basket is already gone. Phoenix lowers himself into a laying position while Andreia feds him the rest of the basket, each muffin disappearing into the black abyss.

"Trust a dragon not to save anything." She reclines against his arm, her head resting against his hard scales.

" _Mmm… they were delicious. You should bring more tomorrow_."

"Ha, should I?"

" _Yes. One basket is simply not enough_."

"You're a dragon, twenty baskets won't be enough."

" _Shall we test that_?"

"No." She laughs. "What am I going to tell the kitchen maids? They already question my reasons for taking one basket." He lowers his mighty head to rest across her legs but doesn't put the weight down. She scratches along his jaw line up to in between his ivory horns.

" _Are you in love yet_?"

"Not yet." She responds.

" _Well, have you at least narrowed down your choices?"_

"Yes, I think I have." She admits more to herself.

" _Go on."_

"Well," she huffs, "the Prince of Avalon, Dominic, he is certainly nice. The Prince of Torelion, Luther, he's alright I suppose, he's nice enough. And I suppose the Prince of Agrona, would make a fine husband, though he's a little on the shy side."

" _And which one do you like best_?"

"Out of the three, Dominic. He's been very sweet and he likes to talk about me, not just him, which Luther does. And I agree more with Dominic's views on life then I do Luther's. I'm afraid if I told Luther about you he'd want to hunt you." She shrugs. "Luther talks too much and I believe him to be more arrogant then he is leading everyone to believe. Prince Liev is more withdrawn, and he seems to be comfortable talking to other men and about politics, then when he's talking to me."

" _So Dominic."_

"I suppose he's my finest choice. But I don't know him well enough to say anything for certain."

" _Does he like dragons_?"

"We haven't really discussed dragons yet." She giggles. "Though we did talk about other creatures. He fought a basilisk once." She informs.

" _Really? A basilisk you say?"_ He sounds amused. " _A basilisk is child's play. I'd like to see him take on the likes of me."_ His hazel eyes swirl with confidence _._

 _"_ Nobody is taking you on. And I thought it was quite impressive." She comments.

" _Phft … impressive for a child maybe."_

"Oh yeah, and since when did you become such an expert in what creatures were a challenge to face? What creatures have you fought?"

" _I have no need for fighting. The intensity of my gaze is enough to stop any being's heart."_ He widens his right eye into an obscene circle and glares at the princess who laughs at the action. " _My talons, sharp enough to impale any stone, install fear into thousands. My teeth, able to crush any foe, wreak terror into the bravest of souls. My wings, powerful as hurricanes, can blow down armies."_ Andreia laughs hysterically at his self-promotion.

"Well, you don't seem that terrifying to me." She laughs.

" _Yes, well you're the exception. Any other being would be quaking in their boots."_

"Yes, no doubt about it." She smiles. "Any enemy would fall at your might."

" _Yes I know."_ Andreia laughs again and stretches to pat the edge of his flaring nostril.

"Dominic also spoke of griffins, scaring the basilisk into his kingdom." She adds, to see what insight the mighty dragon has to offer.

" _Highly likely. Basilisks aren't the bravest creatures, they have a great ability but seldom use it in attack. And griffins are immune to a petrifying stare and they are highly territorial when they are in a pryde._ "

"Have you ever seen a griffin?"

" _No, not in these parts. They are as rare as I am."_

"I read that they are loyal to the family of the Skyward Kingdom and that there are prosperous amounts there."

" _A forgotten Kingdom and a forgotten species. You read too much_."

"I do not. And so what if I still believe in places in Skyward and the Red forest. You're living proof that days of magic and wondrous beings are not over." She retorts. "And I do believe that you like to read more than I do."

" _Ah yes, in days when I could read books. But since I've been evicted from the palace grounds I have nothing to read_."

"Oh please, you weren't evicted. You became too big to conceal, I had no choice but to take you out. Besides you're too big now to even fit inside the castle." She strokes his scales. "Would you like me to bring you a book?"

 _"_ _Oh that would be wonderful. Maybe a couple if you wouldn't mind."_

"Sure." She chortles to herself. "You big sook." She leans forward and hugs the side of his head. Well, hug, cover ones face with body, same thing.  
The princess tells her dragon stories from recent books she's read, and other tales from the events of the last couple of days before she has to depart to be back in time for breakfast. She watches as he ignites in the sun, soaring into the clouds and over behind the mountain. Sentinel gladly races back to the castle and Andreia thanks the gods that it's one of her usual stable-hands that are on. The boy politely takes the horse form the princess so she can return to the castle.  
Andreia enters the grand hall as few begin to take their seats. Breakfast is nothing like the night time feasts. Few people gather round the table. The royals from Avalon and Torelion are present and Andreia's parents take their seats at the head of the table. "Good morning." She kisses her father on the cheek and sits next to him, across from Nathaniel – who isn't looking good. "Didn't sleep well?" She inquires whilst filling her plate with food. The young prince's eyes flicker up to her as he shakes his head and then returns to stare at his food.

"Good morning princess." Dominic takes a seat next to her, looking much more vibrant then his brother. "Well, don't you look like a ray of sunshine?" He comments to his brother.

"Shut up." He mumbles in response.

"Oh it's good to be young." Her father laughs and Nathaniel just shakes his head. The table of royals enjoy their meals with little chit-chat. Nathaniel is the first to excuse himself, wanting to get some air. Andreia follows shortly after, promising to be at the festival later that day. She departs from the hall and wanders around the castle for a bit, deciding to travel up to the library – in the eastern tower.  
Kelen, the old scroll keeper sits high on his pedestal, peering down over the top of his small spectacles. He smiles at the young princess, waving to greet her.

"Good morning, your majesty." His old voice coos. "Beautiful day isn't it?" He glances out the long rectangular window.

"Yes it is. But it would be even more beautiful if you actually went outside." She smiles at him as she walks past him, wandering up the next set of stairs. She follows the winding staircase to the top of the tower, there she wanders through the aisles of books. She picks up a few for Phoenix, some he's read others he hasn't. She picks up a couple for herself and winds her way through the corridors of books shelves, wandering her way over to the bench seat by the window.  
She steps behind the last shelf to find someone already laying along the cushioned bench. An open book covers their face to block out the light blaring in from the stained-glass window, a quiet snore emitting from their nose every couple of breaths. Andreia places her stack of literature down quietly, so not to wake the person. She eases over to him and carefully lifts the edge of the book, to see who the person is that is sleeping in her spot.  
Nathaniel.  
She eases the book down upon his face and stands with her hands on her hips. A glint of mischief flashes in her turquoise eyes and a smile spreads across her lips. She picks up a bigger book and opens it to the middle, lowering it near the prince's head. She slams the book shut, making a loud thud noise. Nathaniel flies upright in alert, the book falling from his face and tumbling to the ground. His jade eyes are wide in shock, but they slowly turn anger when they adjust to the young princess laughing. "I'm sorry." She wheezes in between breaths. "But I couldn't help myself."

"I came up here to avoid those antics from my brother." He brushes his hair from his face, making it stand on end. He reaches for his fallen book and places it next to him. "Did you simply come up here to wake me, or did you require something?"

"I came up here to read." She gestures to the stack at her feet. "Only to find someone sleeping in my spot."

"Oh, my sincerest apologies." Sarcasm seeping in, in his undertone.

"Apology pending." She slides his legs over and takes a seat. "Were you actually reading, or did you just choose something to use as a sleeping mask?"

"I was reading. And then I decided to take a nap." He reclines his head back down and repositions the book over his face. "Are you actually reading, or did you just come up here to get away from all your adoring suitors?"

"What?" She exclaims.

"Oh come now, princess. Everyone knows how hesitant you about this marriage."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stutters in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I understand. I'd probably be just as upset if I was in your situation at last minute. No judgment from me." He waves his hands and then lays them across his chest. "Besides, so many people competing for your attention at once must be extremely exhausting. Especially with the likes of Luther." He scoffs the last bit quietly. "Unless, you're leaning towards him then by all means go ahead. I'm sure he'll make a wonderful husband."

"I'm not." She admits. "And I did come up here to read, thank you very much. I come up here all the time." She informs and the prince just waves his hands in defence before they regain their resting position. They sit in silence for a few minutes and the prince's snoring begins again. Minutes turns into an hour and the prince wakes and sits up slightly to read his book.

"Do you know where the maps of your kingdom would be?" He questions suddenly, not looking up from his book.

"On the third floor. Why?"

"Just curious." He continues to stare at the pages of his book as he stands and leaves in search for the maps. Andreia rolls her eyes and returns to what she was reading. But after a few minutes her curiosity begins to pull at her. She makes note of her page and picks up her stack and begins her way down the two flights of stairs to the second floor of the tower. She leaves her pile on a table near the entrance and wanders about the third floor, coming across Nathaniel half bent over a table strewn with maps – going between his book and the maps.

"Anything I can help with?" She peers over his shoulder.

"Actually," he starts, "Do you know any safer routes than this one." His finger follows a trail that leads to the Ash Woods. "If I took this one, it comes to a gorge and to go around would take me a day." He muses to himself.

"Why do you want to know?" Andreia attempts to hide her unease.

"Well, if I am to travel there, then I should know the route." He smirks at her.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'd like to see it. There are no more ceremonies that I need be present at until Sunday, so I thought I'd make use of my time and explore your beautiful kingdom." He goes back to the map.

"But shouldn't you be present despite the fact that you're not needed, just to show support." She babbles. "Or to at least keep me company." She adds, not wanting him to travel around out there.

"I'm sure you have enough people to keep you company, princess." He laughs sweetly. "You won't even know I'm missing with all the attention you're receiving."

"But you're a pleasant distraction from that attention." The Ash Woods lay just before the mountains. There is where dragon eggs would be stored, in the trunks of trees which were then set alight with dragon fire. It's where she found Phoenix.

"Why thank you princess, but I think you'll be fine without me for a day."

"No I don't think I will." She grabs his arm. "Besides, the Ash Woods are nothing special to see. There are plenty of forests all around that are just as beautiful." She splutters words out.

"Princess is there something the matter?" Nathaniel's brow knits in concern.

"No." She releases his arm and shakes herself mentally. "Of course not. I just think it best if you stay within range to the castle."

"Why? I thought you said there are no wild beasts out there."

"There's not." She lies. "But the terrain in many parts is very arduous and deceiving. The best of explorers have died venturing into the wilderness, never to be seen again." She explains slightly dramatically. "I just don't want that to happen to you."

"I assure you princess, I have explored many landscapes and each time I have returned to tell the tale. I think I can manage." He smirks.

"But just to be sure. Maybe these forests would be more stimulating." She takes his pencil and draws routes to forests heading away from the mountain.

"Thank you, princess." He forces a smile though he's rather irritated by her antics sending him away from his intended destination. It's almost like she's hiding something, he ponders to himself. Soon Borivor's voice bellows up the staircase. Andreia says goodbye to Nathaniel and reluctantly makes her way down, to spend the rest of the day entertaining suitors. Nathaniel stays in the tower for the rest of the day, doing more research and preparing for his journey tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Andreia decides that Luther and Liev are off the table. Which only leaves Dominic. Which at first she was alright with, but as the day drags on she becomes more and more unsure – thus making her stomach churn with anxiety. He's still very charming but when it comes to talking about the kingdom politics, he pushes her away – thinking it's no business that a women need concern herself with.  
Her father also seems troubled of late, and all the noble men lock themselves away in the library/meeting room for hours on end. Andreia questions her mother about it but she denies any concern.  
Celebrations call her to stay in the kingdom, yet there is no one for her to entertain. She considers leaving to speak with Phoenix but her mother prevents her from leaving, and assigns a guard to the gate so that she may not enter the woods. The princess finds herself wandering about the library tower to occupy her time. She peers in on the third floor, to find it empty. She was half hoping for Nathaniel to still be doing research. She wanders in and rummages through what's left on the table. A few maps are left, including the one that Andreia had drawn directions on. She picks it up and bites her lip in concern – if this one is here then what is he using to navigate? She goes through the rest for clues, but to her dismay, all lead to the same place. Ash Woods. "Oh, please tell me you didn't." She mumbles to herself. She wanders back down the stairs to the bottom floor. "Kelen?" She calls.

"Over here." His old voice replies. She navigates her away through the mountains of books to find the old man packing scrolls away. "Oh, good morning princess." He smiles cheerfully. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"The prince from Avalon, Nathaniel, who was here yesterday. Have you seen him today?"

"No, my dear. Not since yesterday."

"You don't by chance, happen to know where he was going today?"

"Somewhere near the mountain, I think. We didn't have that much communication yesterday. He asked more for a few scrolls and asked if I knew any alternative paths to the mountain. Of course I helped him and he went on his way late last afternoon."

"Wait, helped him? Did you show him an easier way to get to the mountain?"

"Yes," he begins uneasily, "I showed him the forest path to the west, the maps he was looking at didn't show the break in the chasm. Should I have not told him?" He questions.

"No, no, it's fine." She sighs, rubbing her head. "It's fine." She mumbles, walking away shaking her head to herself. She fiddles with her locket in unease. No one travels through that part of the kingdom, nor has anyone in years. Phoenix has no reason to hide himself past the mountain, he's completely oblivious to what's coming. Andreia wanders up to the open pavilion on the roof, staring longingly to the east. She stares at her locket and contemplates calling him to warn him, but she's never tried to contact him from so far away before. Telepathically she can communicate, like he, but he can understand her when she speaks. So far away, maybe he'd be able to sense her calling – but in doing so he might think she is in danger to be calling from so far away, and make himself known to the kingdom in order to protect her.  
She can't risk that.  
But she also can't sit still and do nothing to protect the knowledge of his existence.

"Darling, there you are." Her mother pulls her out of her daze. "I'd thought you'd somehow managed to sneak past the guards." She gives a small laugh. "The meeting has adjourned, come down stairs." She links her elbow with her daughter's and pulls her along. "Everything alright, you seem tense."

"Yes." She mumbles in response.

"Have you made any decisions yet?" Her mother pries.

"Um…" She begins. "I'm leaning towards Dominic." She admits.

"Oh, that's excellent!" Her mother exclaims.

"Nothing is definite yet." She reminds, shaking off her mother's excitement.

"Alright, alright. Is Dominic your only choice?"

"I was considering Luther and Liev."

"All excellent choices." She comments.

"When will the wedding be?" Andreia questions.

"In two weeks. A decision has to be made by the end of this week, then you'll spend a week in their kingdom whilst the wedding is being planned. You'll then return here for the wedding."

"Okay." She whispers, her life beginning to be swept out from underneath her.

"Dominic!" Her mother smiles and Andreia looks up to see the prince striding out of the conference room, his expression is pulled tight but when he notices Andreia he forces a smile.

"Hello." He greets the queen first and then takes Andreia's hand. "Will you join me for a walk?"

"Of course." She responds politely and her mother struggles to contain her happiness. Andreia leads Dominic away before her mother can say anything further. "Was your brother present at the meeting?" She questions hopefully.

"No. He left sometime this morning to go exploring, as he does. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. He told me he was going I just didn't know when." Her heart sinks again. They walk down to the inner courtyard where Borivor is just walking away from the king, or more like the king is walking away from him. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" She smiles at Dominic and releases his hand, and hurries over to the Captain. "Borivor."

"Good morning princess." He beams at her. "How are you?"

"Not good."

"What's wrong?" He questions immediately.

"Nathaniel, the youngest prince of Avalon, he's traveling to the Ash Woods." She tries to hide her trouble as Dominic is watching from a distance. "I don't know how far he's got and Phoenix doesn't know he's out there and I haven't been able to contact him."

"Why is he out there?" Borivor hides his own strife at the news.

"He wanted to see the woods." She rolls her eyes. "And I'm stuck playing host, so I can't get out there and even if I could I worry that my calling of Phoenix would bring attention to him. Can you go and bring the prince back?" She pleads.

"Princess, your father has me doing errands, I can't get out there." He informs, urgency of his own matters beginning to show.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll have to trust that your pet keeps himself hidden. Even if I could get out there, I'm sure the prince will be too far gone for me to catch up with him by the end of the day. We'll just have to pray." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"If that's our only option." Andreia sighs. "Will you at least stop him at the gates when he returns and makes sure he doesn't know?"

"Yes, I can manage that."

"Thank you." She begins to walk away as Dominic has been inching closer. "I'll speak with you later." Borivor nods and heads on to complete his assigned tasks whilst Andreia returns to Dominic's side. He lightly questions what that was about but Andreia just makes something up about Sentinel. She in turn asks about the private meeting but he retells nothing, adding suspicion for something else on top of her worry for Phoenix.

* * *

As dinner tonight isn't that much of importance, Andreia sneaks out early and heads down to the kitchen where she is supposed to meet Borivor. She waits outside the backdoor, pacing in unease. Borivor finally strides over to her. "Well?" She questions impatiently, eyes ablaze in fear.

"He has not returned. No guards have seen him return and his horse is still missing." The worry shows on his face. "I've posted Emerson at the gates if he returns."

" _If_?" She squawks but quickly brings her voice down to a lower decibel. "What do you mean _if_? Why hasn't he returned already?" Dread swirls around the princess' stomach.

"The journey is a long one, and I'm taking in account that he left at mid-morning, so he could be on his way back as we speak. But –"

"But what?"

"If something has happened…"

"If you're inclining to Phoenix having something to do with anything, you're wrong. He wouldn't hurt anyone." She aggressively assures, throwing Borivor a warning look.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes!" She hisses in outrage. "He's not a mindless, bloodthirsty monster! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Alright, alright!" He snaps back. "But I have to make sure of these things when we have a royal guest go missing!" He lowers his voice as a kitchen hand passes them. "I'm giving him an hour. If he's not back by then I'll take a search party out." A knight calls for his attention and he gives the princess a reassuring look before going off to discuss other matters.

"I can't wait that long." She breathes, and canters off down to the stables when Borivor turns his back. She brushes past anyone on her way without waving. She doesn't bother wasting time saddling up Sentinel, instead she takes an already saddled up horse from a stable hand who is about to take him in for the night. "Sorry." She takes the reins and jumps up, kicking the steed into a gallop. The young boy stares at her in confusion has she gallops away, leaving him feeling out of place as what to do with himself now.  
Emerson is waiting at the gates and straightens his posture and attempts to call the princess to a halt, but she charges past him without a word, leaving him calling out after her. She disregards his pleads and rides into the woods.  
She follows the path Nathaniel would have taken and races towards the meadow, passing it and heading into the next tree line within twenty minutes. Within another twenty minutes, she begins to follows the old winding trail that leads up to the break in the gorge, being careful of nearing to close to the edge of the great chasm. The moonlight barely lights her way as large plumes of clouds grow to shield the luminous orb.  
As she nears the land bridge she bursts from the tree line – spooking another rider who appears from nowhere. Both horses' rear in surprise and both riders struggle to stay on and get their beasts back under control.

"Woah, steady, steady." The other rider tries to soothe.

"Nathaniel?" Andreia asks, panting as her horse finally stops rearing.

"Princess?" He questions back, circling closer to her, removing his hood from his head. "What are you doing?" He questions with slight irritation lingering in his undertone.

"Looking for you."

"Why? You knew where I was going."

"And then you were late returning, I thought you may have lost your way or become injured." They stop next to each other, legs brushing up against each other, one horse facing on way - the other facing the other way.

"Well it was a long journey and I didn't leave till late morning. I'm fine, I know how to navigate myself." He reminds.

"Well, as I've stated, the land is dangerous, I had to be sure you were okay."

"The only dangerous thing that has occurred today is you almost knocking me off my horse." He interjects and that forces the princess to advert her eyes in guilt.

"I'm sorry for that." She comments. "I just thought –"

"Yes I know. That I was in danger." He snaps, irritated. Andreia frowns at his tone and her own irritation almost blurts out. She'd given him plenty of other options for his exploration and he'd blatantly ignored her. And now here she was coming after him – yes she had ulterior reasons foremost for her 'rescue' but a part of her was truly concerned for his safety – she wasn't lying about the land being dangerous. If anyone had the right to be annoyed, it was her.

"Is there a problem with that? You ignored my warnings and came out here anyway. Of course I was going to worry about you." She speaks but he just scoffs quietly to himself. "Excuse me?" She questions his rudeness.

"Princess, I told you I can take care of myself, and that I do this on a regular basis. Yet you tried to prevent me from reaching my destination and then you almost cause an accident thinking that I was in danger. Despite what many believe, I am very capable of taking care of myself out in the woods." She can sense she's struck a personal nerve of some kind, though she believes his tone to be un-called for.

"That may be so, but you're still a stranger in these lands, it's dangerous out here on your own." She bites back.

"Well they don't seem any more dangerous than any other land I've travelled in."

"These lands are different."

"How? What makes your land so different?" He questions and she's forced to clench her jaw and hold her tongue from speaking the truth in the heat of the moment. "Exactly." Nathaniel takes her silence as sign of her inability to defend the uniqueness of her kingdom. "Now, shall we return to the castle?" He doesn't wait for her response before he nudges his horse in to a walk. Andreia huffs in frustration as she turns around and follows him.

"I'm not understanding your hostility. Remind me not to worry about you again. Next time I hope you lose your way!" She storms past him, taking the lead. She notes that she should be pleased and relieved, clearly he hasn't seen anything which is a good thing. But now she finds herself believing her own half lie of venturing out in fear of his safety, and his irritation of her presence has greatly offended her. She was only trying to help – yes for her own benefit, but he doesn't know that. She doesn't see why her concern is so repelling for him? Anyone else would show gratitude.

"Princess," now he sounds even more irritated that he has to correct himself, "wait." He quickens his stride to catch up to her. "I apologises for my tone. I'm grateful for your concern, and I'm honoured that you rode all the way out here to find me." He hides his irritation a little better. "Forgive me for my boorishness." She gives him a sideways glance and reluctantly rolls her eyes.

"On the condition that you explain yourself." She's not letting him get off that easily. He sighs and his eyes roll back as his lids flutter closed momentarily.

"I'm … just used to people nagging after me, thinking I can't take care of myself. Dominic is the strong one who battles beasts, 'all hail Dominic the fearless leader'". He mimics the voices of thousands you have used the term, but he uses it sarcastically. "I am capable of trekking alone through the wilderness, I don't need people chasing after me thinking something has gone wrong." Andreia doesn't respond at first, she just nods and understands his anger. She can only half relate as she's an only child. She hadn't realised that he held so much resentment for his older brother - he hadn't given any indication of it before.

"I'm sorry. I do trust your capability." She can't think of anything to finish her sentence with that won't reveal the truth.

"Then why did you rush out here?"

"Because…" She mumbles. "You weren't at dinner, and I had just expected you to be back by then. And when you weren't I got worried, I can't help that." She glances at him and then looks down.

"Well," he huffs, "I am sorry for scaring you, and for being so hostile." She just nods in acceptance and enjoys her relief.

"It's alright." She puts a smile on her face, though her features are hard to make out in the dark. "How was your expedition anyway, were the woods like you imagined?" She queries. Nathaniel shrugs to himself and opens his mouth to answer but a noise that doesn't belong to him breaks through the night. The horses neigh in fright and rear up as the screeching wail continues, taking off quickly – knocking both their riders to the ground. Andreia is quick to grab her bearings as the awful noise grows closer to them. Nathaniel pushes himself up and rushes to the princess' aid, pulling her to her feet and holding on to her.

"What in god's name is that?" He questions.

"I have no idea." She utters in urgency. The noise is definitely not human and it doesn't come from any animal either royal has ever heard of. It sounds big, and its screechy howl pierces the night. Andreia rules out the thought of Phoenix as she's never heard him make that noise before, and as the noise sounds like it's coming from the ground – the trees would be openly disturbed and broken to allow Phoenix entry into the thick forest. The cracking of branches and the uplifting of roots informs the two royals that whatever it is, is getting closer to them. Gaining speed quickly. And their horses ran off and left them.

"Run!" Nathaniel takes charge, grabbing Andreia by her elbow and pulling her backwards. "Run!" They begin sprinting back the way they had come with the beast chasing after them. "I thought you said you didn't have any beasts in your kingdom!" He pants whilst running.

"We don't!" She wails back in fear. To Nathaniel's relief, Andreia is fast, he doesn't have to pull her along and make sure she doesn't trip.

"Then what the hell is chasing us?" He ducks to avoid a low hanging branch.

"I have no idea!" Neither of them dare look back to see what their pursuer is. It's racing closer towards them, its wail sending chills up their spines. Andreia quickly realises that they're not going to out run this beast, it's gaining on them with each stride. And they're approaching the gorge fast.

"Make for the bridge." Nathaniel says but soon the beast is in his peripheral vision, a large creature dashing through the trees. It will cut them off before they can veer towards the bridge, but if they continue on their course they'll go straight off the cliff. For the sake of their lives Andreia makes a decision, and wails for Phoenix inside her head. As the edge is a few hundred meters in front of them, desperation grips her.

"Phoenix!" She screeches, almost matching the creature's howl. "Phoenix hurry! Phoenix!" Nathaniel doesn't glance at her but finds the space to add confusion to his fear. The creature over takes them and they both notice. "Jump!" Andreia screams at the prince.

"Are you crazy? We'll die!"

"We'll die if we don't!" She adds. "You have to trust me! We have to jump!" Though she doesn't trust herself, she'd rather die from the fall than be eaten.

"No!"

"Nathaniel! Trust me! Jump!" They break the tree line and so does the beast to their left. Andreia grabs Nathaniel's hand and they leap into the air, much to the prince's protest. They go over the edge with Nathaniel screaming - soaring for a split second before they begin plummeting down.  
They both squeeze their eyes shut as they brace for the worst.  
Nathaniel's grip tightens on Andreia's hand and she swings into him, so they're facing each other, and they begin rolling.  
The prince holds his breath as he feels the ground growing near, accepting fate …

And as they're tumbling and they can no longer tell which way is up, something hard collides with Nathaniel's back and he tenses for death.  
… But he's not dead.  
Something tightens around them like an iron clasp, and they're no longer plummeting to their deaths. They take speed in the other direction, the wind bashing them from another way. Nathaniel dares to open his eyes to see the ground below them getting further and further away – a ring of red wrapped around them, encasing them chest to chest. He looks into Andreia's eyes as they open, in fear of looking anywhere else. She smiles and then begins laughing, but words fail him as his mind fails to understand what is happening. Nathaniel turns his head to look behind them, seeing the underbelly and the tucked up limbs of the great red beast and its long tail slithering in the wind behind it, its wings coming into view as they beat down. He realises that they're encased in a hand.  
He takes on overwhelming breath attempts to scream, as that's what feels right in this situation, but Andreia continues to laugh and cheer and only jagged pants escape Nathaniel's lips.  
She observes his terrified expression, and squeezes his hand reassuringly and manages to slide her other arm around him. "Close your eyes. It'll be okay. I promise."  
And he does.  
His mind shutting up shop, overwhelmed with the course of events.


	8. Chapter 8

The red dragon lands gently on the edge of a cliff, standing on the ledge on his hind legs. He lowers his head down to inspect the contents of his hand. " _Are you okay?"_ His hot breath tousles their already dishevelled hair.

"Yes. Thank you." Andreia responds telepathically whilst Nathaniel has his head buried in her hair. Phoenix opens his hand and lowers them to the ground and they tumble gently out of his palm. Andreia lands on top of Nathaniel and he is yet to open his eyes. "Nathaniel?" She reaches up with her free hand and caress the side of his face. "We're alive." She raises herself up, his hand still clenching hers. He reluctantly opens his eyes and stares at Andreia, but his attention his quickly stolen away by the dragon looming above them. His eyes widen in fear and he flies up right and begins scurrying backwards, dragging Andreia with him. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist, yanking her off him and putting himself in front of her. "Wait, it is okay." She tries to protest but he continues to protect her with his body. If Phoenix could raise an eyebrow, he would. He drops down onto all fours once Nathaniel has dragged them far enough back.

"Run into the tree line." Nathaniel manages to wheeze when his throat opens and he remembers how to form words.

"No. It's okay." Nathaniel pulls them to their feet without taking his eyes off the dragon. He starts to push Andreia backwards but she pulls out of his grip and jumps in front of him. "Stop."

"What?" His eyes flicker between her and the red beast. "But, but, but, but…" He stutters, pointing his head in confusion towards the dragon behind her – as if she was the confused one and doesn't know it is there.

"Yes I know, he's a dragon." With her free hand she extends her arm backwards and Phoenix lowers down and presses the space in between his nostrils against the palm of her hand. "It's alright." She smiles reassuringly. Nathaniel glares at her in confusion and almost looks like he's about to pass out.

"He?" He breathes.

"Yes, he. His name his Phoenix." She informs.

"Phoenix." He repeats.

 _"_ _This must be the young suitor, Dominic."_ Phoenix interrupts and the princess turns her head to look at him. She responds telepathically.

"No, his brother."

" _Ooh scandalous."_

"No, silly. Don't scare him, he's frightened enough."

"He's a dragon." Nathaniel states in a dazed state.

"Yes." Andreia turns back around. "He's not dangerous. He won't hurt you." She assures.

"But, but, but there is none left. They died out. You said …"

"I know, I know. I lied." He looks at her as if the notion is absurd.

"How has your kingdom kept this a secret?" He exclaims.

"They haven't. I have." He glares at her in confusion. "No one knows about him, Nathaniel. He's my secret, please, you can't say anything."

"Are you kidding me?" He cocks an eyebrow and Phoenix flares his nostrils in response.

"No I'm not. I know this is a big thing to ask, but you can't tell anyone about him. Anyone!"

"But –"

"No! You mustn't breathe a word about him. The only reason you know is because it was the only way to save our lives." That brings about another thought. Nathaniel releases her hand and paces around in a circle with a tad of confidence returning to him, groaning in frustration. He pauses and covers half his face with his hands in a sign of disbelief, shaking his head before he starts pacing again. "I know this is a big deal but you _cannot_ tell anyone." She strongly reinforces.

"So it's just you and I that know?" He questions.

"And Borivor?"

"Your captain?"

"Yes."

"And your mother and father don't know?"

"No."

"How?"

"I'm a good liar, I've been doing it for a long time." His mind is slow to process everything, taking its time on every detail whilst recovering from their near death experience.

"Ah…" he pauses again and stares at the beast. "How?" He gestures with both hands, unable to form any other words. "I just don't … I thought … but … I don't know." He drops his arms in defeat and looks at the princess, pleading with her to explain.

"I found him as an egg. Miraculously he hatched, very much to my surprise. I then raised him." She turns fully around and uses both her hands to scratch the bridge in between his nostrils – which he enjoys immensely. "When he became too big to conceal inside the castle, I brought him out here. Borivor helped me conceal him." Phoenix raises his head to show off his magnificence. Nathaniel pushes everything aside for a moment to gaze upon the creature in awe. This creature is greater than anything he'd ever imagined, grander than anything he's ever read about. A smile emerges on his face, spreading his lips ridiculously wide. Phoenix spreads his wings wide to show off – coaxing a laugh of childish excitement from the young prince.

"He's incredible." The prince breathes.

" _Yes I know."_ He responds and Andreia laughs.

"Yes we all know you're amazing, you can stop showing off now." She says.

" _Let the boy admire if he wants."_

"Phft." She rolls her eyes.

"Wait," Nathaniel cuts in on their silent conversation, "can you … communicate?"

"Yes." She admits quietly.

"How?" He questions excitedly.

"He can understand us, and I can hear him." She taps her temple with her index finger.

"How?" He asks again, though she's hesitant in revealing that knowledge.

"Using this." She hesitantly lifts her locket from the slip of her dress and then drops it back down again. The prince steps closer, wishing to inspect it further.

"May I?" He raises his hand, but Andreia covers her chest to prevent him from lifting it into view. "Please?" He pleads. "I won't take it." He assures.

"You do understand I've never told anyone any of this." She says. "On many occasions I've gone to extreme lengths to maintain the secrecy. I've revealed far too much already, and I barely know you."

"I…understand that. That must have been a tremendous burden to bare." He nods. "But I don't understand why you've kept him a secret. I mean, he's a magnificent creature, possible the last of his kind, why have you hidden him away?"

"Because times aren't like they used to be. He was so young and defenceless, I couldn't risk him being someone's trophy. There are fewer and fewer magical creatures left in the world, all because humans desire a hunt. Like you said, he's the last of his kind, I'm not about to make him known for people to hunt him."

"That's all very valid, princess. And I agree that it was wise to conceal him when he was young, but he doesn't look defenceless to me now. I'd pity any man who'd try and take him on."

" _I like him."_ Phoenix adds.

"Princess, your kingdom was known for its dragons. I grew up with stories of how the great kings of the past would ride them into battle."

"I'm aware of that. But that still doesn't change my mind. Besides can you even imagine the consequences _I_ would face? My parents would kill me!" She paces in her own frustration. "And I don't even want to imagine the consequences Borivor would be faced with."

"Alright," he sighs, "it's your decision. I promise to keep this knowledge to myself." He promises reluctantly, a pained expression covering his features.

"Know if you don't, he will incinerate you." She crosses her arms over her chest. Nathaniel gives a small laugh but stops when the seriousness of her expression doesn't waver. He looks up at Phoenix who gives a nod of agreement.

"Understood." He breathes solemnly.

"Good." She relaxes a little bit, waving Phoenix to lay down. He does so, with his long tail hanging over the ledge, swinging like a pendulum. She rubs her temples in frustration. This is defiantly not how she wanted someone to find out. She hadn't wanted anyone to find out! So much for her plan to bring the prince back without having seen anything. "Phoenix." She speaks out loud. "What was that thing?" She'd only seen the creature's silhouette as they went over the cliff. And she's certainly never faced any creature in these woods like that.

" _I'm not sure. I've never heard that noise before. It woke me and I was circling when you called. Though I intend to find out."_

"What is he saying?" Nathaniel asks quietly, standing behind Andreia.

"He doesn't know." She replies. "Did you get a good look at it?" She turns to the prince.

"No. It was big and fast, but I only saw its silhouette." He informs.

"Well, we're alive. That's the main thing." She gives a small smile. "Thank you." She says to Phoenix, hugging his arm.

" _Of course. What an idiotic creature, I intend to make it pay for attacking my princess."_ She smiles at the thought but then something nudges at her mind. Her eyes widen frantically and she turns to Nathaniel.

"What? Did he something else?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"No…" She shakes her head. "I asked Borivor to come after you." She informs with a frightened expression. "He should be leaving around now, if not earlier because Emerson would have told him of my departure. He doesn't know about the beast!" She cranes her neck up. "Phoenix you have to take us back now!" She pants. "Borivor is in danger!" Phoenix lowers his neck flat on the ground and Andreia immediately begins to climb up onto his back, using his arm as a ramp.

"Wait, are you serious? You're going up there?"

"You are too! Now hurry up!" The prince hesitantly approaches the dragon. "Nathaniel, get up here or so help me!" He moans before he begins his ascent, Andreia extends her arm to help him onto the dragon's back. They sit at the base of his neck, Andreia using the large horned spikes that line his neck to hold on – whilst Nathaniel holds onto the princess for dear life. "Go Phoenix!" He quickly stands and turns. Leaping off the edge and diving down.

" _Hold on!"_ Phoenix reminds. Nathaniel tightens his arms around Andreia's waist and groans in her ear whilst burying his face in the safety of her neck. Phoenix soars through the sky, racing back towards the part of the chasm where he'd caught the two royals.  
Andreia has been on Phoenix's back before, but only walking around the meadow – never taking to the air before. And he wasn't nearly as big as he is now the last time they did that. But despite that … she's not scared – excited if anything. But she has to ignore that feeling as her body is overcome with utter fear for Borivor's life. The wind whooshes past them as they reach the land bridge within a few beats.

"Can you see it? Or hear it?" She questions telepathically, for dragons have enhanced senses.

" _It's ahead."_

 _"_ Where?"

 _"_ _Heading towards the field."_

 _"_ Can you see Borivor?"

" _No."_ They swoop down, barely scrapping the tops of the trees. The beast bellow them dashes through the woods, not regarding the flying predator above it – more concerned with its oncoming prey. A rider on horseback sprints into the open field before he notices the hovering crimson dragon heading towards him. He slows and his horse begins to rear in terror. Whilst he tries to control his steed another beast bursts from the opposite tree line, charging straight for him.  
Phoenix dives down, mouth gapping and emitting a monstrous roar. The beast hisses over its shoulder and continues its dash, in fleeting hope that it might actually make a meal out of the rider. It pounces and tackles Borivor to the ground. But before it can sink its teeth into him, it yelps and thrashes around as it's lifted off the ground. Phoenix shakes it around in his jaws before bring down more force, almost severing the beast in half. When the whining stops, Phoenix unlocks his jaws and tosses the mutilated beast to the side. " _Foul tasting thing."_ The dragon mumbles to himself as he lowers himself to the ground – where Andreia leaps off with Nathaniel sliding slowly behind.

"Borivor!" She runs over to him, falling to her knees next to him. "Are you alright?" She grips his face to examine him for any wounds. He stares at her with his eyes wide, unsure of what just happened. His hair is spiked and standing on end, dishevelled from its usual posture during the fall. He props himself up on his elbows with difficulty since Andreia is fawning over him.

"Princess, I am fine." She leans back to give him room but doesn't wait long before she throws herself forward again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugs her back as much as his armour allows before nudging her away so he can get up. "I'm okay." He assures again, though his voice suggests that he's not entirely sure himself. "What in god's name was that?" He looks over at the limp creature. He walks over to it with his sword drawn in case it's merely injured. Andreia follows closely behind him, peering over his shoulder.  
Its body almost lay in two, as its torso is crushed and bludgeoned with gaping holes that penetrate all the way through.

"What is it?" The princess inquires.

"I have no idea." Borivor replies, poking it with the tip of his sword. It's by no means a small creature. It's twice the size of a bear, but is more lean – like the body of a feline, with its long tail curled up underneath its broken body. Its paws are large, like a bear's, but it only has three large talons per limb. Its eyes are still open, and glazed over white, gleaming like the moon. Its mouth stretches almost from ear to ear, with its rubbery lips slightly parted – revealing rows upon rows of razor fangs. Nathaniel finally stumbles over to the two and holds onto Andreia's arm for support. "Does he know what it is?" Borivor gestures to the dragon looming above them.

"No." She replies but turns her head to check if upon closer examination he is aware of what it is. He shakes his head.

"Well," the captain huffs, "thank you." He turns to look up at Phoenix, who nods in appreciation.

"See, not a beast." She mumbles to him.

"Yes, well it seems I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for ever doubting his credibility." Borivor looks over her shoulder at the young prince who looks anything but well. "So much for him not finding out."

"Well he wouldn't have if that thing hadn't shown up. We were on our way home."

"I told you that I would go and search for him. You shouldn't have left." He puts on his Captain façade.

"If I waited for you, then he would be dead, as well as you."

"Wait." Nathaniel cuts in. "Are you saying that you came after me in fear that I would stumble upon your dragon?" Andreia purses her lips and lowers her head. "So all that about my safety and your fear for my wellbeing was a lie?"

"No." She protests. "I was concerned about your safety –"

"But keeping your dragon a secret was your number one priority." He cuts her off and she doesn't answer. He doesn't need an answer to know the truth.

"Well, you two can continue this argument later. We have much more pressing matters at hand. Your majesty, I understand this must be quite confronting for you –"

"Yes, I've already been given the incineration speech. I don't need to hear it again."

"Good." Borivor comments but is unsure. "Moving on then. Where did this awful thing come from?" He muses to himself.

"We don't know. We were on our way back when it attacked us. Our horses ran off and we were forced to retreat on foot." Andreia retells. "We were forced to jump into the chasm and that's when Phoenix caught us."

"You what?" Borivor squawks. "Are you mad?"

"That's what I said." Nathaniel chirps.

"What? I'd rather fall to my death then be eaten by that." She gestures to the mangled body. "It'd caught up to us, if we didn't jump we'd be dead." She exclaims at Nathaniel.

"Alright, alright." Borivor interrupts. "You're both alive, that's all that matters now. Let's just hope that there are no more of those things roaming the woods, as it seems we'll all be walking back to the castle." Borivor's horse had also run off in the midst of the fight.

"What are we going to do about that?" Andreia points at the beast.

"Well we can't very well bring it back with us, nor can I bring back another party to investigate it in the morning."

"Why not?" Nathaniel questions.

"How am I to explain the bite wounds?" Borivor snaps back.

"So we're not going to do anything? What happens if there are more? You'll be putting the kingdom in danger." Nathaniel argues.

"I'm very much aware of that, boy. I do intend to bring the matter to the king, just without the body. It fell into the gorge. My word and description, along with yours and the princess' will be enough for the king to go off." Both men stare each other down. "Is that understood?" He addresses them both.

"Yes." Andreia answers, since Nathaniel looks to angry to answer calmly.

" _I'll search the kingdom for any more of those creatures."_ Phoenix adds and Andreia nods at him. " _As far as I can tell, your way back to the kingdom is clear."_

 _"_ Thank you. On your way, take the body and drop it in the gorge." She instructs.

" _Very well."_ He sounds repulsed at the thought of touching that thing again. He takes two steps and gingerly picks up the limp creature.

"He says our way is safe." She informs the two men. "And he'll search the rest of the kingdom for any more."

"Good. Then let's get going whilst the way remains clear." He leaves his sword drawn and waits for the two royals to start moving. Andreia mentally thanks Phoenix again before he takes to the air, and she falls in behind Nathaniel. Borivor quickly takes the lead and the three begin their trek home.

"I'm sorry." Andreia mumbles after they've been walking in silence for ten minutes. Nathaniel barely spares her a glance. "Are you okay?" She quickens her stride to walk beside him, Borivor walks ahead of them but not too far ahead that he can't jump into action if the moment calls for it.

"In one night I've been lied to so many times I don't know what to believe, I was attacked by some unknown beast, I was pulled off a cliff, and found out dragons are still real but can't tell anyone about them. And you're asking me if I'm okay?" He snaps at her, clenching his jaw irritation. She hangs her head with a sigh.

"I understand your displeasure." Trying to be considerate.

"Do you? Because displeasure doesn't even begin to cover what I feel right now." He utters.

"Alright, yes I lied to you. I had to lie, and I've already explained to you why. And there was no possible way I could have foreseen a foreign beast attacking us, and despite that I did give other options for the day, which would have put you out harm's way, so you can't possibly hold me accountable for that. And yes my reason for coming to find you, was mainly for my benefit, but if it wasn't for me then you would in fact be dead by now. And yes, now you have to keep a secret about something incredibly huge and I _am sorry_ that I must ask that of you. But would you rather live with a secret or be dead?" She's had just about enough of his tone. "But I am truly sorry if you feel deceived, angry, used, upset and or disdained. But you're truly welcome to still be able to breathe." She marches ahead to be beside Borivor, leaving the young prince to wallow in his own emotional constipation. She certainly wasn't letting him blame tonight's events on her, he's the one who wanted to venture out into the woods – well he got what he bargained for.


	9. Chapter 9

When the three return to the castle, an assembly is waiting at the gates. Both king and queen of Kilarn and Avalon are present, looking worried – with slight hostility creasing the king of Avalon's brow. Dominic and a handful of guards from both kingdoms are saddling up, in preparation to set off. Emerson sings out with relief when he's the first to see the royals returning. Both queens rush to their child's aid, frantically examining them. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my heavens, your dress! What happened?"

"You look like you've been tossed around by a gale."

"Majesties, please." Borivor interrupts them lightly. "They've had a terrible ordeal." Everyone crowds around. "And I think it would be wise to address tonight's events in private. Perhaps in the hall." He addresses his king in a low tone, as he cups his daughter's face.

"Alright. Everyone assemble in the library." The king swoops the princess under his arm and everyone begins walking briskly across the castle grounds.  
Borivor and Andreia nervously exchange glances, and hold their breaths whilst waiting to see what Nathaniel says. They all proceed into the circular chamber. A seat is pulled out for the princess and she's ushered into it, everyone begins crowding around the frazzled princess, and the bombarding of questions begins.

"Give her room." Borivor stands behind her chair, looming over in a protective way – pushing everyone away.

"Alright, what happened?" Her father booms, everyone quietening and taking a seat at his tone.

"We were attacked." Nathaniel speaks up, taking the seat next to Andreia.

"What?" The queen of Avalon squawks. "By who?" She demands.

"Not who." Nathaniel responds. Andreia keeps quiet, worrying about what Nathaniel will reveal. "It was a creature." He looks up at Borivor, who jumps in.

"It's nothing I've ever seen or heard of before. It's definitely foreign in this land, and there was no indication of where it came from."

"And the fate of the beast?" The king of Avalon questions.

"Dead. It feel in the chasm." The captain is quick to respond.

"Explain from the beginning." Andreia's father hisses gravely, sharing his glare between Borivor and Andreia.

"Nathaniel was late arriving back from his expedition, and I became worried and couldn't wait another hour for Borivor to set out in search." Andreia begins. "I know the forests better than anyone, and he had confided in me the day before – revealing his intended location."

"You should have waited for Borivor's party." Her father remarks with a disapproving glare.

"You're Majesty, if I may?" Nathaniel cuts in before the king can further his rage for his daughter's actions. "If she had waited, I fear that I wouldn't have made it." The princess holds her breath whilst waiting for him to explain the reason why. "Her extensive knowledge of the forest proved to be essential when the beast came upon us." He looks at Andreia and she lets out a breath of relief.

"And you all departed on horseback, did you not?" Nathaniel's mother chimes in.

"Yes." Nathaniel turns to his mother. "The beast spooked them and they tossed us off. They ran off and I'm unsure of their fate. When Borivor found us, his steed too, threw him and ran off."

"That's why my dress is like …" Andreia speaks quietly to her mother next to her, looking down she hadn't realised how bad the damage was. But now in the clearer light she's able to see she's covered in dirt and her skirt is scattered with little tares. She can only imagine what her hair looks like.

"And how did the beast come to its end?" Dominic speaks up, looking at his brother. Andreia speaks up before Nathaniel can think of a response.

"After our horses ran away, Nathaniel was quick to get us moving. He helped me up and didn't leave me for a second. The beast was quick to catch up to us when we arrived back at the gorge. Nathaniel pushed me out of the way and used himself as bait. The beast followed him to the edge and when it leaped, Nathaniel dove to the ground as it went over the top of him – into the gorge." She retells the story with such conviction that the young prince almost believes it. "Borivor rushed to our aid soon after on foot. He'd been following the wailing of the beast and got to close. His horse threw him and he chased after us on foot." She adds quickly.

"Really?" Dominic looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Andreia frowns at him and reaches for Nathaniel's arm.

"Really. I'd be dead if it wasn't for your brother's quick thinking and bravery." She gives his hand a squeeze and he turns his gaze on her, his jade eyes glistening slightly.

"Well then, I think an order of thanks are needed." The king speaks. "You saved my daughter's life," he caress the side of the princess cheek, "for that I'm forever in you debt." Nathaniel bows his head to the king in acknowledgement. "Right then, these two have had quite the ordeal. I say get them cleaned up and get some rest. We'll discuss what to do next." His Majesty addresses the rest of the room and everyone agrees. One of the queen's maids enters the room upon summoning and gestures for the prince and princess to follow her. Andreia's parents give her a kiss and a hug before dismissing her to get cleaned up. Nathaniel's parents do the same, giving him a pat on the back as he gets up and follows the princess out of the room. The doors close behind them and the rest of the room stays to discuss how to approach the situation.  
The two royals follow the maid silently through the halls until they come to a large landing that splinters off in two directions. "Leave us." Andreia says and the maid goes to protest. "We can find our own way, and I have my own maids that can tend to me, thank you." The women reluctantly bows and takes her leave to the right staircase. "Thank you." The princess turns to Nathaniel when the maid can longer be seen and her footfalls can no longer be heard.

"For?"

"Keeping my secret." He nods in understanding.

"I too owe you thanks. You didn't have to lie on my behalf." He says.

"Despite what other people may say, and what you think, I think you're very brave." She comments. "You could have ran off and left me, but you stayed. You made sure I was alright and you made sure I didn't fall behind." Nathaniel shrugs in agreement, for those actions were true, but he still didn't think he deserved so much gratitude from the king. "And I'm sure if I hadn't intervened, then you would have thought of something to save us."

"I think you're giving me too much credit, princess." He smirks.

"No, I'm positive you would have. And besides, it takes guts to trust someone in those moments – and you trusted me without falter."

"Ah, actually I had extreme doubts."

"Well, you trusted me nevertheless. Thank you for that." She curtsies for him with her tattered dress, which she wishes to be rid of.

"Thank you for making uneventful day … eventful." He bows to her with a smile. "And I am sorry for my behaviour. The way I spoke to you was appalling and I never intend to address in such a manner again." He takes her hand, his lips grazing gently over her knuckles.

"Apology accepted." She blushes and adverts her eyes. The prince reaches his hand out and smooths a loose strand of ebony away from her face. Her eyes fly to his, questioning his actions shyly. He pulls his hand back, with a broken twig in his fingers. Andreia's hand flies to her hair where she can feel dozens of tiny pieces of foliage tangled in her hair – and that's only one side! Her cheeks flush bright red in embarrassment. "I must look atrocious." She mutters to herself.

"Not at all." He chuckles lightly. "You could have a bird's nest atop your head and you'd still look stunning." Andreia looks up at him and her cheeks burn a brighter red. Nathaniel offers her his arm and she takes it gingerly, and they procced up the left staircase.  
There are maids bustling all through the corridor, two of which serve under the princess' command. When they spot her they gasp at the sight of her, rushing to her side – dipping in a curtsy.

"Your highness ... es." The two women alternate their confused looks between the royals. "Are you alright?" The older, larger women asks.

"Yes, yes. Accompany us to my chambers." They continue on with the two maids in tow. They open the two large doors for the royals to enter and shut them once the four of them are in. "Mavis, go to the kitchen and fetch something for the prince to eat, he's had a long day." Andreia unlinks her arm and wanders around her room. "Delaney, run me a bath please." The two bow and scurry off to complete their tasks. Though, Mavis – the older one looks to be unhappy with her task, as her superiority amongst the other maids doesn't seem extend to the princess' knowledge; as she's being sent away instead directly helping the princess. Delaney on the other hand, happily skips her way further into the chamber, going past the staircase on the east wall – disappearing into another sub-chamber. "This way." She beckons for Nathaniel to follow her up the spiralling staircase, which leads to an overlooking chamber of the one below. The room above is a spacious area, with a circular wall lined with bookshelves. In the centre is a large round table with two seats tucked underneath it. "Make yourself comfortable." She gestures to the chairs. "I'm going to make myself more presentable. Mavis will return shortly with food, but I'm sure you'll find something to amuse yourself while you wait." He scans the full shelves with glee.

"I think I can manage that." He smiles.

"If you need anything else, Jenna should be just outside the door, sing out to her if you require anything."

"Thank you." He nods his head has she glides back down the stairs, disappearing in to her lavatory. The large bath tub sits in the centre of the room, with a square drain underneath it. It's already half full and steam swirls up from the slightly disturbed water. Delaney has another cauldron full of water boiling away over the small fireplace built into the wall.

"Is it warm enough, mistress?" She queries, rolling up her sleeves. Andreia dips her hand into the water.

"Yes it's fine, Del. Will you help me undress?" Delaney leaves the water to warm and begins undoing the tightly bound corset. She opens the five piece changing screen when the princess' dress falls loose. She positions it so it provides a barrier between the bath and the entrance, and assists the princess in removing the ruined gown – draping it over the screen. Andreia steps gingerly into the bath, the warm water stinging her flesh – engulfing her with goose-bumps. Only unclothed, does she realise that she has little scraps covering her legs.

"My god, ma'am. What on earth happened to you?"

"There was a creature in the woods, a foul beast that I've never heard of before. It attacked us."

"Good god. Are you alright? Are the king and queen aware?"

"Yes and yes." She lowers herself fully into the water, wincing slightly has she adjusts. "We're fine. It's dead now. It fell into the gorge."

"Thank the lord, it must have been frightening."

"Indeed." She sighs and hangs her head against the curved edge that follows the curve of her neck. Delaney prepares a bowl of antiseptic liquid and a few clean cloths, to clean the princess' wounds when she gets out. She also fetches a brush, jug, stool and cloth for the princess to bathe with. She places the stool just behind the princess' head, gently tugging her long locks free of the tub so they hang down in front of her.

"Would it be terribly inappropriate if I commented on the young prince upstairs?" She begins the precarious task of removing the foliage from the princess' mattered mane.

"Yes it would." Andreia murmurs. "But do so anyway." She giggles lightly. Delaney isn't that much younger than Andreia, and has been serving under her since they were both children. They took a quick liking to each other, as Andreia knew no other children her age, and Delaney – being a servant – never got to spend time with the other children in the village. Though, Andreia hasn't exposed her secret of Phoenix to her, she trusts her with all her other secrets. Her other maids are older, like Mavis, and often have transferred into her care after serving other members of the castle; her mother especially. The gossip of maids and the loyalty most women have for their former employers, brings word of Andreia's adventures to her parent's ears. But Delaney is all hers. She wasn't someone else's before she came to her, maybe that secretly strengthens their bond. Delaney is also a lot like Andreia, with her free spirit and contagious bubbliness, but Delaney definitely has a lot more consciousness of her place when addressing her superiors … well, unless she's alone with Andreia – then she can usually speak freely – as if she were talking to another maid.

"He's one to catch the eye, don't you think?"

"Hmm, yes." The princess smirks in agreement.

"Is he one of your suiters?"

"Unfortunately not." Had she just said unfortunately? What was that supposed to mean? Did she want Nathaniel to be an option?

"Pity. Have made any decisions on the matter yet?"

"Ah, his brother is an option. And so far he's proved to be the most intriguing candidate."

"Ooh, excellent. Well, if he's anything like his brother, I'm sure you've made a fine decisions." She begins running the brush through slowly.

"Yes…" Andreia mumbles, briefly pondering on the thought of Nathaniel being a suiter. But she quickly discards the thought, in fear of accidently stumbling down a path of no return. If she were to fall for Nathaniel and then have to marry Dominic … why was she to live with herself? Mavis returns then, bustling in with a fresh towel.

"Your guest is eating, ma'am."

"Good, thank you Mavis. Ask him if he requires anything else, if not – you may retire for the night."

"But mistress –" She huffs in protest.

"But, nothing. I have no need for you other than to serve Prince Nathaniel."

"Of course, majesty." She bows with a sour look on her face and leaves the lavatory. Delaney gets up and removes the cauldron, setting down and mix it with cool water.

"Do you think she saw my legs?" The princess cocks her head to the side to look at her maid.

"I don't think so. I think she would have said something if she had."

"Good, I don't want my mother finding out." Andreia dampens the cloth on the side of the bath and begins languorous movements with it. "She won't let me leave the castle grounds because of the attack. If she finds I'm injured, she'll hover over me for days."

"Your secret is safe with me." Delaney gently fills up the bath with the extra water, refills it and hangs it back over the dying fire.

"Thank you, Del." She takes her place back on the stool and begins washing the princess' raven locks.  
Delaney fills in any gossip of interest to the princess as they continue their bathing ritual. When she's about done, Delaney disappears to fetch the princess a nightgown. She helps the princess out and she pats herself dry. She forces her mistress to sit down before she gets dressed, so that her wounds can be treated. Andreia hadn't noticed the cuts, but with antiseptic being applied she winces at the sting of each dab of the cloth.

"Sorry." Delaney says for the umpteenth time when Andreia gasps and scrunches up her face. Once she's done, the princess gets dressed with little effort and help from her maid. Andreia makes her way back into the main chamber whilst Delaney stays behind to clean up.

"Find anything interesting?" She asks when she climbs the stairs, finding Nathaniel hunched over a book, his tray of food now empty and pushed to the side.

"Yes." He looks up with a pleased smile, but quickly adverts his eyes from staring at the princess for too long in her night clothes. "You're probably exhausted. I'll let you get some rest." He stands.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I did. I hadn't realised I was hungry until it was in front of me."

"Good." She smiles and adverts her gaze. "Well, I'll let you get cleaned up and rest." As far as damage goes, Andreia had bared the brunt when she was thrown from her horse. Nathaniel barely even showed signs of the incident, apart from his tousled hair which sticks up like a porcupine. "Do you wish to borrow the book?" She asks, looking at the open text in front of him.

"If you wouldn't mind." He grins.

"Not at all."

"Thank you, princess."

"Andreia, please." She insists.

"Alright." The prince nods, closing the space between them.

"Good night, Andreia." He whispers in her ear, before pressing his lips lightly against her cheek. He glides down the stairs, book in hand, without another word – leaving the princess staring blankly at the wall, her finger tips grazing lightly over the area where his lips had been.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm very, very, very sorry for taking so long. Life sort of got in the way. I promise to be quicker with the next one, and I'm sorry that this one is short.**


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, the two kings and Borivor depart with a handful of soldiers to survey the surrounding woods for further beasts. Nathaniel seeks out the princess in his own time when his mother stops fussing over him. He finds her curled up in the top floor of the library tower. He presses her for information and sits at her feet like a school boy in anticipation for her story. Andreia divulges more than she thought she would, but she welcomed the feeling having someone to finally talk to about this with – who is as enthused as her. They sit and talk for a couple of hours. He maintains his promise of keeping her secret; in exchange for letting him see Phoenix another time. She reluctantly agrees because it's risky – with guards at every post and the threat of an unknown beast roaming the woods – it's hardly going to be easy avoiding being seen leaving. And their time is soon up, a choice has to be made very soon.  
Del soon finds the two royals after a while of looking for them, informing them that Prince Dominic wishes to speak with the princess. They depart together to find Dominic wandering the halls in search; he greets the princess with a smile and bows.  
"How are you this morning?" He inquires with a concerned expression.

"Well, thank you." She replies.

"I'm also fine brother, thank you for your concern." Nathaniel adds in, taking the princess' hand and lifting it to his lips. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Andreia." He takes his leave and wanders back towards the tower. Dominic arches an eyebrow at his brother's behaviour and rolls his eyes.

"Do excuse him." He comments. "Would you like to take a walk?" He extends his arm for her to take.

"Indeed." She puts on a smile and lets Dominic escort her around. They travel around the castle grounds to finally come to rest on a beautifully stone carved bench, hidden beneath a blossoming tree. The prince makes further inquiries about the night before; acting baffled at his own brother's supposed bravery. Andreia frowns upon his attitude and tells him so. Despite some tweaking of the story, Andreia still thought Nathaniel quite brave – he didn't leave her and made sure she was alright; that's more than what most men would do.  
Dominic looks taken back by her protests for his broken relations between his brother and himself; but in fear of causing strife between them he quickly corrects his tone – thanking his brother when they see him at dinner.  
Nathaniel arches an eyebrow when his brother thanks him for saving the princess' life, and apologises for the doubts he had. He looks more baffled then Dominic had when Andreia had expressed her distaste earlier. He accepts his brother's praise and their mother almost collapses with joy.  
The queen of Avalon pulls Andreia aside after dinner and thanks her profusely; explaining that she's tried to repair the rift between her sons for years, and she doesn't know what the princess did but is sure she played a part in it and thanks her nevertheless.  
That night Andreia retires to her rooms early, feeling more confused about her feelings for the two brothers. She sends her maids away and sits up in her library, reading by candle light to distract her from her clouded emotions. Soon after there comes a knock at the door. It opens slowly when she doesn't get up to answer it. Nathaniel pokes his head in cautiously and scans the room.

"Princess?" He calls out.

"Yes?" She responds, standing so she can be seen. The prince walks in and closes the door behind him.

"I came to return your book." He comes to the top of the stairs, holding the brown leather binding in his hand.

"Finished already?" She smiles.

"Yes, it was rather enjoyable."

"You may borrow another if you like." She sits back down, returning to the open piece of parchment in front of her.

"Thank you." He takes the seat across from her and her eyes flicker up to peer at him through long lashes. "I don't know what you discussed with Dominic, but thank you." He smiles.

"I barely even had to speak." She confesses.

"Well maybe you just have that effect on people." He grins, hopping up to return his current book. "Did you collect all these from the library?" He changes the subject whilst scanning her collection.

"Most." She admits. "Some are gifts."

"You're very fortunate."

"As I'm grateful for."

"Have you ever been to the Red Forest?" He picks up a book from there.

"I wish." She daydreams. "I've always dreamed of going."

"Same. I hear the Mist Wolves are a sight to see. It's said that they're connected to the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters spiritually and mental."

"I heard that as well." She exclaims with excitement. "What about the first sister, she married a werewolf and was banished from her village, so they ran away and started the Order by saving children lost in the woods and riding villages of other werewolves."

"Yes, their stories are legendary." Nathaniel sits back down across from her, both with a sparkle of excitement in their eyes. "Have you read about the Order's cloaks, how they keep them hidden from their enemies and not even the wolves can pick up their scent?"

"Yes!" The princess' smile widens. "Madam Resar is said to be the maker of such robes. She made my ceremonial dress."

"Really?" Nathaniel's eyes widen. "The red one?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?" He questions and the princess giggles.

"You saw it at the welcoming ceremony."

"From a distance." He protests and the princess gets up to disappear downstairs. Nathaniel is quick on her heels as she enters her walk in closet; pulling the red gown from its hanging place. She holds it against herself and walks back into the light, where Nathaniel examines the fine details of the crimson material. "You looked beautiful in it." He whispers and the princess' cheeks redden to match the shade of her dress. "Such detail." He mumbles; fingers tracing the embroidery.

"It's nice to see a man with an appreciation of such workmanship." She smirks at him and he returns her grin.

"Just to touch something she's touched is an honour, but she _made_ this."

"I think you're more enthused than I was." She laughs. "Would you like to try it on?" She teases. Nathaniel rolls his eyes and laughs lightly.

"Perhaps later." He plays along with her joke. "Did you get to meet her?"

"No." Andreia releases an exasperated sigh. "She sent a messenger, and I didn't even get to see them." She scoops the dress up to cradle it; carrying it back to its place.

"That's a shame." He remarks.

"Don't remind me." She huffs. "But nevertheless, I'm more than happy to be gifted with such craftsmanship." Nathaniel nods in agreement; eyeing her dragon locket that catches the light as she turns around. The prince reaches for it, gingerly; holding it in his palm. Andreia arches an eyebrow at the intrusion but doesn't flinch away.

"This allows you to communicate with the dragon, yes?"

"Yes, telepathically."

"Where did you get it?" He wonders.

"When I found Phoenix, Borivor was with me. After arguing with me about keeping him, he eventually caved and aided me in concealing him. In the following weeks, Borivor was sent to do dealings in other realms for my father; there he came across a witch – from whom he purchased this from."

"Fascinating. I wonder how the kings of your past communicated with their dragons." He turns the locket in his fingers before letting it fall gently back against the princess' chest.

"I'm unsure, I've searched countless parchments looking for that answer but have yet to come up with anything."

"Perhaps you're the first to ever actually communicate with a dragon."

"It's a thought." She smiles at the notion.

"Anyway," Nathaniel inhales, "I best be heading off." He nods his head. "I shall see you in the morning. Sleep well, Andreia." His lips lightly brush over the surface of her knuckles.

"Yes, same to you." She nods at his sudden wish to depart. The prince reluctantly steals his jade eyes away from the princess and wanders back towards the large doors.

"Good night." He calls; shutting the door behind him. Andreia releases a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and wipes away the loose wisps of her hair. Sighing melancholically as she blows out the candles that light her room; climbing into bed.

* * *

Del wakes her mistress the following morning by pulling the heavy curtains aside; allowing light to flood the room. "Good morning." She coos. Andreia grumbles into her pillow in return and reluctantly peers through her dark lashes. "I saw that young prince leaving your room late last night." She informs, hoping to get gossip out of the sleepy princess.

"He returned a book." Andreia rolls over and stretches.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Del defends with a smirk; narrowly avoiding a pillow hurtling through the air towards her.

"Delany!" The princess exclaims. The young maid begins chortling uncontrollably and another pillow is thrown. "I would never!"

"I know. I know." She replies with a smile in between breaths. "A joke miss, that's all."

"Good." Del helps the princess down from her high bed and they begin their usual morning routine.  
The princess dresses in an ivy green dress with a slightly darker under-bust corset. Del twirls her hair into a bun and pins it to the back of her head; a few loose wisps escaping at the base of her neck. Andreia eats a light breakfast in her room before setting off to see where the day takes her. She finds the meeting room closed with the men locked away inside; she huffs at her mother when she walks by. "How am I supposed to choose a suiter if father keeps locking them up in there?" She doesn't give her mother a chance to respond before she canters down the stairs – off to find some other source of entertainment. She wanders around the castle grounds; to follow the grunts and moans of someone practising their battle skills.  
She rounds a corner to find Nathaniel bludgeoning a dummy with a sword. He spins and slices – clearing show his expertise around a blade. Andreia watches him for a few minutes before grabbing his attention by applauding his performance. He glances over at her with a shy smile on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" He questions.

"Not long." She saunters over to him. "I must say you handle a blade quite well."

"Do I now?" He re-sheathes the sword in the rack with the rest of them. "And what do you know about handling a blade?" He questions with a smile; panting slightly from his workout.

"A little." She says coyly.

"Really?" He further questions; pulling out a waister used for training new soldiers. "Well then, you'll have to show me what you know." He tosses her the hilt and she catches it with ease. He pulls out another and spins it to test its balance.

"Only wooden ones?"

"Well, if I were to accidently hurt you, I'd be in trouble." He throws her a wolfish grin and she laughs lightly.

"How do you know you're not the one going to get hurt?" She walks around him, blade held ready.

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" His blade hits hers and she blocks it, but barely. She counters his attack and strikes back. The two trade feints, thrusts and parries with Nathaniel showing a tad more confidence. He eases off a little and she shows more strength - excellent with her footwork but need more work on her follow through. "Impressive." He comments, blocking one of her advances.

"I would say them same for you, but I was expecting better." She blocks his advance. She gets cocky and attempts to make a cheeky move, but he swiftly blocks it – disarming her, pushing against a wall, and holding her hands above her head. Andreia gawks at him in bafflement and struggles against his grip.

"Is that 'better' for you?" He arches an eyebrow with a cocky smile.

"Very good." She coos. "Now let me go." She insists and squirms against him.

"Say please." He teases.

"Please." She sighs with a smirk and he releases his grip; picking up her discarded waister. "Well, you're better then you were dismembering the dummy."

"Well the dummy wasn't a challenge." He places the waisters back in the rack.

"M'lady." The princess is interrupted and turns to find Delany cantering towards them. "You're Majesties." She curtsies at the two royals to maintain efficiency. "M'lady, your parents wish to speak with you." The young maid looks alarmed and Andreia tilts her head to the side in concern. "And you should also go to see your parents as well, your majesty." She turns to Nathaniel.

"Is everything all right Del?" Andreia and Nathaniel exchange confused glances.

"It's not my place to say, miss. But they want you to come immediately." She turns away and concern creases the princess' features. The two royals follow briskly behind them maid into the inner sanctum of the castle.  
The royals of Avalon argue with each other outside the closed meeting room, Dominic accompanying them. "You're parents are in the meeting room." Del address Andreia – who gives Nathaniel a wary look as she proceeds into the room whilst the prince confronts his family.

"Mother, father?" Andreia closes the door behind her. Her parents sit at the meeting table looking distant and displeased with each other. "What's going on?"

"Darling, come sit down." Her mother pushes out the chair between them.

"What's going on?" She questions again, look between her parents.

"Darling, I know you've been wondering why the men have been stewing away in here for the past couple of days." Her mother touches her hand lightly. "It's because Kaltdorf have announced war on us."

"What?" Andreia squawks. "Why?"

"Because greedy, arrogant trolls." Her father interjects. "They've announced war on all the seven kingdoms, beginning with us."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Unite. We're under the most threat and have the upmost need to defend our people." Her father continues. "That is why you will marry Prince Barak of Lithetis." He maintains a firm tone but his eyes are saddened by the distress he sees in his daughter.

"What?" She huffs.

"They have the largest army and they will only agree to unite under the conditions of marriage." Her mother explains.

"What? No!" She pushes herself away from the table. "You said I got choice. You promised."

"We know darling, and we had every intention of keeping it, but we don't have a choice with war threatening us." Her mother tries to keep her calm.

"We'll untie with Avalon then, their army is bigger than ours."

"Lithetis holds the biggest and strongest army out of the seven of us. We need their help in order to go against Kaltdorf." He father adds.

"I'm not marrying Barak." She insists. "Have you met him? You know his reputation. And you're just going to hand me over to him?" She shares her pained expression between her parents. Thankfully, until now, Barak had been the only visiting prince not to express his interest in Andreia – because he's been too occupied with all the servants at his fingertips.

"You don't have a choice." He father says firmly. "This is what's best for the kingdom."

"Do you even care what's best for me?" Tears spring to her eyes. "Have a little faith, us united with Avalon will be enough."

"I don't have time for faith, Andreia." He father's tone ends her argument. "You will marry Barak." Andreia's protests drown when tears fall loose from her eyes. She bites her lip and leaps up from the chair, running towards the door and ignoring her parent's protests. She pushes the door open and barges past anyone in her way. Nathaniel's voice adding to the echoes of her name as she hurtles blindly down the corridors.


	11. Chapter 11

The young princess paces furiously around her room; sighs of exasperation echoing throughout the chambers. She wipes away the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes and she stares at her locket, in hope that it will give her the answers she needs. There's a quiet knock at the door and the princess screams to whoever it is to go away; but they don't. The large door creaks open slightly and Nathaniel slides in.  
Andreia sighs and rolls her eyes; the young prince shutting the door behind him and walking over to her. "My parents told me what happened." He informs. "I'm sorry." She doesn't answer him. "Andreia, I …" He trails off and purses his lips together.

"Nathaniel, I thank you for your sympathy, but I wish to be alone." She turns away from him.

"I understand." Suddenly he's closer to her; his warm breath brushing against the back of her neck. "But you can't just sit here and cry about your misfortunes." The unexpected change in his tone causes the princess to fly around and meet his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She hisses.

"Kaltdorf is two days away from storming your kingdom. Let's not kid ourselves, no matter how big Lithetis' army is, it won't get here for at least a week. Your father thinks by uniting with the bigger army he has an advantage, but he doesn't." He explains. "Andreia, your kingdom has no need to unite with anyone to be able to defend itself." He continues and Andreia's eyes go wide and she steps back from him.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Andreia, I promised to keep your secret, and I will. But your people are not the only ones at risk." He reminds. "You, singlehandedly, have the power to stop Kaltdorf."

"I can't let them know." She assures herself.

"Why? Because you're afraid he'll be hunted once everyone knows? Princess, if this war goes ahead, then everyone _will_ find out. You think you'll be able to keep him hidden in the midst of a war?" He raises his voice. "Even if he is hunted, do you honestly think anyone has a chance going up against him?" He questions and she pinches the bridge of her nose. She's been lying her whole life about this that it seems impossible for her to come out with the truth now. "If that doesn't sway you, then think of Barak. Do you honestly want to marry him over your other suitors? Are willing to just roll over and marry him, when the marriage will be pointless since you've still got to defend yourselves for a week?" He tries to persuade her with another approach.

"Of course not!" She squawks. "I didn't want to get married in the first place." She hisses and turns to the window.

"Then Phoenix might provide the time you need." He adds as the doors open again. The queen enters and the two royals turn to look at her. The queen looks slightly puzzled to see Nathaniel in the room but quickly dismisses the confusion and looks at her daughter.

"You're needed in the Great Hall." She informs and her daughter's jaw clenches.

"Please princess," Nathaniel walks closer to her and whispers so only she can hear, "think about it. He may be our only hope." He takes his leave and gives the queen a nod.  
The princess reluctantly accompanies her mother to the Great Hall where all the kings and queens are seated. Lithetis replacing Avalon next to the head of the table.

"Please, behave yourself." Her mother whispers in her ear as they approach. Borivor stands to the side of her father and gives the princess a saddened look. As the climb the Dais, Barak stands. His hulking form reminding Andreia of a bear, his dark brown hair matching is wide eyes. His sinister smile makes her stomach churn as his eyes rake slowly over her with approval. He pulls out her chair and ushers her into it before taking his place next to her.  
He father gives her a sideways glance but she just keeps her eyes down and her jaw clenched.

"Right," the king begins, "Kaltdorf is moving along this path." His finger traces along a line on the map before him. "Villages here and here are being evacuated as we speak." He redirects his finger. "We'll begin setting up defences along these lines. Once you're men arrive, they'll come up through here and begin their assault." He addresses the King of Lithetis, Sargent. A bear like figure, like his son – except the king is more worn in his age; his eyes sunken, and a thick beard hides the expression of his face. "We'll be the first line of defence, if there should be any splintering of the enemy then Avalon and Agrona need to be ready, as you're in the next line." He addresses the rest of the table. Allies are brought up and it is agreed as to who will come to who's aid. Treaties are also signed, in case one kingdom shall fall then the people shall not be abandoned.  
Sargent brings up the marriage which causes a slight argument as he wants the wedding to be before any battle commences. But the idea is discarded as they have so little time and the last thing anyone needs to be worrying about is a wedding ceremony. So Sargent is left to make do with the promise of the princess' hand. Dominic stays quiet throughout the meeting, looking withdrawn and spiteful in his seat.  
Out of the seven kingdoms there's always been a silent feud between Avalon and Lithetis, but tonight everyone can feel the tension between the two sets of royals.  
To escape the discussion of the table, Andreia distracts herself but letting her mind wander about happier stories. She recites parables of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and tales of the Elves of the northern isles to herself, and wishes that they were here to help. She catches Nathaniel's eyes during the night and finds them pleading with her. She adverts her gaze and ponders his notion of earlier, unable to bring herself to stand and announce her secret to the room.  
She'd raised Phoenix, to some degree she still feels some form of maternal attachment to him. She's protective, though he doesn't need protection. And she can't help that.

"Father?" She murmurs quietly when the rest of the table is occupied with their own conversations. The king looks at his daughter. "What if we didn't need to unite with anyone?" She muses with a childlike voice. "What if … if there was a … dragon to defend us?" She forces the words out as her throat closes up. An enormous amount of tension rushing to the surface, building to the point where she feels like she might explode.

"Andreia, I understand your disapproval, but now is no time for your childish fairy tales." He grunts and goes back to another – more important – conversation. The tension in her collapses on itself and she feels hollow for a moment.  
After complaint, a small feast is delivered whilst the discussion continues. Andreia eats very little whilst her future husband seems oblivious to civilised table manners and continuously wolfs food down. Thankfully, he is yet to actually address her – but that just fits in perfectly with his reputation. Barak thinks very little of women, his sole belief system is that women are creatures created for the sole purpose of serving men. They are seldom to speak unless asked to, and with Barak, they're were rarely asked to. He looks at women as free game, no matter what claim someone may have on them, if he wants you then he shall have you – until he's done with you. And to him, Andreia is a fine prize indeed. And he'll have no problem in waving his new trophy in front of the Avalon prince.  
He gets his brutishness from his father of course, all you have to do his look at is mother to know that. She's a small, fragile women in comparison to her husband and son. She's beautiful of course, but broken. So very, very broken. She hasn't left – hasn't been allowed to – leave her husband's side, nor talk whilst they've been in Kilarn.  
And Andreia shudders at the thought of becoming like that.  
The meeting finally adjourns for the night and the princess sighs with relief, pushing herself away from the table, not waiting for anyone else. She practically leaps off the Dais, only to be caught in the grasp of Barak.

"You're quick to leave, little bird." His deep voice purrs as he pulls her into his embrace. She scowls at him and struggles to be free from his grip, only earning herself a chuckle for her efforts. "You are feisty, aren't you? You shall be fun to tame." He laughs to himself, eyeing her buxom chest. Andreia huffs and bangs her fists hard against his chest, and he releases her so not to cause a scene. Her eyes hold hatred for him as she quickly storms away from him, picking up her skirts so she can canter away quicker. She's quick to reach her rooms and looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is following.  
Del is exiting her rooms when Andreia grabs her by the arm and pushes her back inside. The young maid turns to her mistress in confusion.

"Ma'am?" She questions when the princess releases her grip and turns her attention to shutting the door.

"You're staying here tonight." She proclaims, struggling with the heavy beam that is seldom used to lock her door. Del leaps to her side and helps her lift the beam into place.

"Why?" She questions.

"Because I don't trust that barbaric man and now he has reason to venture to this side of the castle." She backs away from the door and rakes her fingers over her head to contain the raven wisps. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She breathes and dread for her friend's safety churns in her stomach. Del nods in understanding and doesn't argue, grateful for her mistress' concern.

"What's going to happen?" She asks, trying to find hope in this dead-end situation.

"I'm going to take care of it. I'm going to fix it." Andreia nods, surprising herself. She had plenty of reasons to unveil her secret now, but the one that pushed her over the edge was her friend's safety. Not in a million years was she about to let Del fall victim to Barak's hands in chance she might attract his eye. And she already knew that she would.

"Not that I don't have faith in you, princess, but how are you planning on taking care of this?" She questions. "How are you going to stop a war?"

"With a secret." She replies; wiggling out of her dress and pulling on hunting pants.

"A secret, madam?" Del wonders, her doubt showing.

"Yes, a secret." She affirms and pulls on a shirt and corset, gesturing for Del to tie the strings tight. The maid does so and tucks the ends away.

"And what secret would that be?"

"One that can get me killed." She pulls on a shawl and hood, matching her raven locks – which she swirls round in a bun.

"Mistress?" Del cocks her head in distress.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Now, I don't want you to open that door for anyone, I don't even want you to answer if someone should come knocking." Andreia retrieves a dagger and bow from under her bed and tucks the sheathed blade into her knee high riding boots. "I want you to take a blanket and hide upstairs in the crawl space, understand?" She tosses her a pillow from her bed. And Del just stares at her in bafflement. "Shut the door after me, and lock yourself in the crawl space." She opens the balcony doors and lifts a long length of spiralled rope from behind a potted plant.

"Princess." Del says urgently, not understand what danger her mistress was about to put yourself in on her watch. Behind another planted hedge, Andreia ties the rope to the concrete pole of the railing so that no one can see any visible possible ways of escape. She pulls the rope tight to secure it.

"Everything is going to be okay." She assures, swinging the bow of her shoulder. "I'll be back before morning."

"Where are you going?" Her maid hisses in a low, frustrated tone.

"The meadow." She informs. "And you're going up to the crawl space and you're not to move from there till I get back, is that clear?" She questions with a firm tone. Del reluctantly nods unsure of how to argue with her. "Good." Andreia climbs over the balcony and Del swallows a gasp of protest. She takes up the rope and begins scaling down to the next level, giving one last reassuring nod and smile before disappearing.  
Delany stands there for a long moment, in a state of confusion before shaking her head obeying her mistress' orders. She heads back inside and shuts the door, immediately rushing around to extinguish all the candles. She leaves one candle alight and carries it upstairs with her; setting it and the blanket and pillow down on the table whilst she opens the small hidden space. Along the circular wall are closed in cupboards at the bottom of each bookshelf. One of which has a secret room behind it. She opens the cupboard, which reveals a two shelf compartment which isn't very big and only holds a few loose pieces of paper. She feels along the edge for the little notch, and when she finds it the back panel _clicks_ and she's able to push the 'door' open. She retrieves the candle and pillow and blanket and sets them down next to her.  
She crawls inside the small, but spacious room with the candle. Once through the opening she can kneel, but certainly not stand due to the height of the room. A few pillows and old blankets are already scattered around the small space so she gathers them to form a nicer sleeping area. She turns around and pulls in her pillow and blanket and then shuts the first door. She then crawls back further and pushes the shelf door back into place, so if anyone were to open the cupboard, that's all it would appear to be. Once locked a wave of relief washes over her unexpectedly.  
She hadn't realised how nervous the thought of Barak having his way with her had made her.  
Unknowing to her, the crawl space (big enough to fit six people) was designed for Phoenix. But nevertheless, she was glad to be tucked away in it now. As far as she's concerned, Lithetis is just as bad as Kaltdorf.  
She blows out the candle and alternates her relief … and worry for the princess.


	12. Chapter 12

They sky emits an ominous feeling of impending doom, as sheets of grey merge into a mass of dark arrays of blue, which loom above the castle. Barak and his father were quick to take over commands of the kingdom, lining up troops and making new battle strategies. Lithetis troops are already on their way but Kaltdorf have made frightening advances overnight, the first outer villages of the kingdom have been reduced to ash.  
Andreia returns to the castle in the early hours of the morning, but the grounds are already buzzing with life as everyone is too terrified to sleep. Sargent has Kilarn soldiers lined up and is preparing to move them out – Borivor arguing with him at the gates.

"If you send them out there, you're sending them to their deaths!" The captain exclaims at the foreign king, past the point of caring about manners.

"If we wait they'll be on us by night." The king argues back. "I'm in charge here, your king has enlisted by allegiances and I'll see to it how the army goes about their attacks."

"You're just going to get them slaughtered." Borivor hisses as Andreia approaches on horseback. They both turn to her in surprise and Borivor's glare is warning.

"Where's my father?" She questions, not bothering with pleasantries or excuses. The king raises an eyebrow at her and Barak appears to their side, also giving his future bride a questioning stare.

"In the Great Hall." Borivor answers.

"We're in the midst of war, there's no time for princesses to be riding around in the woods." Sargent huffs. "Barak, take your future wife and make sure she stares out of trouble." He waves at his son and the bear of a man obeys, reaching for Sentinel's reins but the steed neighs in protest and nips at Barak's approaching hand.

"That won't be necessary." Andreia hisses. "And I certainly won't be marrying you." She raises her head in defiance and Borivor sighs in exhaustion, to angry and stressed to having to worry about Andreia's behaviour towards foreign lands. Though he does agree with her; the last thing he wants to see is his princess being married off to that brute. He had argued with his king about the decision but his majesty had been too blinded with worry for his kingdom to consider the concerns for his daughter. "And I also relieve you of your command of _my_ army. Your assistance is no longer needed." She addresses the king and Borivor has to swallow his groan of complaint.

"Princess!" He exclaims, bewilderment and anger covering his face all at once. "What are you doing?" He questions. She pulls out her locket and lets it hang over her chest.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She says and it takes Borivor a moment to fully understand what she means. When he thinks he's sure of what she means, he gives her a wary look. She steers Sentinel around a fuming Barak and pulls up next to Borivor, extending her arm down to help him up. He lets out a frustrated sigh and takes her arm, pulling himself up behind her on Sentinel's back. She kicks the steed into a gallop and he takes off, heading towards the inner courtyard.  
They both demount at the bottom of the castle steps and take to a brisk walk to get inside the castle.

"Are you sure about this?" Borivor questions.

"Yes. Kilarn has never needed to rely on others to come to their aid, and we certainly don't need to now."

"But, but …" The captain stutters, so used to concealing their secret that it seems absurd to him to reveal it now – even in the face of war.

"Borivor, this is the only way. We may be strong and skilled but we are few compared to what is coming. And I refuse to rely on brutes like those of Lithetis. I don't want to see Kilarn blood shed." She picks up her pace, leaving Borivor stunned at her attitude. He's always known her to be strong headed and stubborn, but this princess before him is not the little girl he'd seen grow up. And he finds a smile pulling at the lips as he admires the strong queen she has become … even if the change occurred overnight.

"Of course, your majesty." He assures his allegiance with her, where it has always belonged. They storm into the Great Hall and the kings and queens around the Dais look up at the intrusion.

"Father I need to speak with you." Andreia announces. The king straightens as his daughter approaches.

"Your daughter needs to know when to hold her tongue!" Sargent and Barak enter, seething with rage. Her father raises and eyebrow and awaits to hear what he's daughter has done now. "Apparently, you are not in need of my allegiance."

"No we're not." Borivor responds to Sargent's statements and the King of Kilarn hisses at his captain for his insolence.

"Borivor!" He booms.

"Father!" Andreia draws the attention back to her. "I need to speak with you." She says again.

"Not now!" He growls. "We are at war. I don't have time to deal with any protests you two have."

"I think you'd be very interested to hear what she has to say." Borivor adds.

"That's enough, both of you!" The king roars.

"You're Majesty. Please listen to what she has to say." Nathaniel stands from the table and the king's eyes widen at the gesture.

"We have no need to rely on Lithetis or any kingdom." Andreia speaks up and everyone in the room exchanges confused glances.

"Have you lost your mind girl?" Her father hisses and steps down off the Dais.

"No." She assures. "You have. By allying yourself with them." She gestures to the two bears behind her. The king looks like he's about to explode but it's her mother's voice which pierces the air first.

"Andreia!" The queen screeches in horror at her daughter's actions.

"Mother!" She yells back, mocking her mother's attempt to put her back into place. "I have a way to save us from Kaltdorf, to save all of us." She sweeps her arms to include the other kingdoms; giving a silent command in her mind. "Kilarn is known for its dragons –" A roar of laughter from all the neighbouring kingdoms cuts her off. Her mother and father look horrified.

"You think dragons are going to save you?" Barak laughs from behind her. "They're nothing but a myth." Her grabs her arm and jerks her around to face him. Before she can even glare at him a blade is at his throat.  
Borivor holds his sword against the bear-like brute.

"Un-hand my princess." He says calmly and Barak growls at the threat. Sargent draws his on sword, as does half of the room – unsure as to how quickly this situation escalated. "I won't ask again." His shape tone matches his look as his eyes never leave Barak's. The grip on the princess' arm is reluctantly released and she steps away from him. Borivor lowers his sword but doesn't re-sheath it. The king and queen of Kilarn are still too speechless to speak.

"Everyone put your swords away!" Nathaniel demands. "We are at war with Kaltdorf, not ourselves." He jumps off the Dais and makes his way over to stand by Andreia. "Show them." He whispers to the princess, knowing no one will believe them unless they see with their own eyes.

"I am." She assures. "Phoenix." She speaks quietly and the response comes from outside. Screams of horrified villages and soldiers flood the castle, alarming every royal in the room to stand.

"Kaltdorf can't be here already." Nathaniel's father comments.

"No, there're not." Andreia responds and begins striding at of the room. Borivor and Nathaniel are quick to her sides and the rest of the room is left confused and stunned. Once the three are approaching the front doors they have to weave their way past villagers, servants, and soldiers to get outside. The royals are quick to sprawl out into the hallway, Barak and Sargent two of the first to be approaching the doors to see what the cause of the commotion is. Nathaniel, Borivor and Andreia glide down the large, stone stairs – looking up towards the sky. A shadow engulfs the courtyard as Phoenix perches upon the castle's towers – damaging the architecture slightly, but nothing to dire.

" _Bow, tiny humans!"_ Is what Andreia hears but to the rest of the inhabitants of the grounds, it's received as a deafening, magnificent roar. The visiting royals and Andreia's parents pause in the threshold, glaring at the shadow before them. In slow, reluctant unison they all look up, stepping over the threshold gingerly. A symphony of gasps fill the air as everyone gawks at the great red beast. His scales wavering like the forest in autumn as the sun barely pierces the looming clouds. " _I remember this place being bigger._ " He takes to the air again, basically jumping onto one of the watch towers which looks like it could crumple underneath him at any second. The fanned-dagger like end of his tail sweeps across the courtyard as his great scaled wings arch above him; he swings his neck around and let's rip another mighty roar. A couple noblewomen faint and the men go pale. Soldiers reluctantly draw their swords using muscle memory, mustering up some bravery to stand and face the great beast. The bravest of men step forward and ready themselves but Borivor screams at them to stand down.

"See, we don't need to rely on anyone." Andreia glances back at her breathless parents. "You can stop scaring everyone now." She address Phoenix. He stops swinging his neck around and hangs his head like an apologetic puppy dog.

"Andreia." He mother wheezes, fearful for her daughter's safety.

"It's alright mother." She assures, smiling at them both. She walks further out in the open and her mother almost screams in protest.

"Andreia." This time her father calls her to a halt.

"My king, I assure you, he is no threat to her." Borivor speaks up and the king shoots him a warning glare.

"He?" Barak is the one to repeat, never taking his eyes off the ignited creature.

"Yes, he." Nathaniel answers him. His parents and brother raise their eyebrows in unison at him.

"He will not cause any of us harm." Borivor informs. "Unless ordered to do so." He directs the last part at Lithetis.

"Ordered to? And who does he respond to?" The king of Kilarn asks.

"Your daughter." Borivor says reluctantly. The king and queen exchange glances and then glare at the captain. "She … raised him."

"What?" The queen squawks.

"In hindsight, I realise that it wasn't the wisest choice to keep it from you, but at the time it's what we decided to do. And she managed to look after him so well." The captain defends, and the king storms down the stairs towards him.

" _We? You_? You helped my daughter harbour a _dragon?_ " The king snarls. Phoenix raises his head and his reptilian amber eyes narrow at the king. "You put my daughter in danger! Knowingly let her roam the woods with a dragon!" He draws his sword and points it Borivor's direction. Phoenix grunts and hisses, lowering the top half his body off the tower, his neck craning down, striking like a snake in-between the king and the captain. The king and the rest of the royals' rear back in fright as Phoenix growls warningly at the king.

"Phoenix!" Andreia rushes back over to them. She pulls Borivor behind her to make sure he's away from anymore retaliations against him, before putting herself between her father and Phoenix's flaring nostrils, which are bigger than her head. "That's enough." She places her hand in-between his nostrils and everyone behind her gasps. "It was my decision." She turns to her father. "I swore him to secrecy. If you're going to take your anger out on someone, then take it out on me." Again she raises her head in defiance … though no matter how tough she is and looks, no one is going to argue with anyone whilst they have a grown dragon behind them. He father swallows hard and lowers his sword, re-sheathing it. "Yell at me all you like later, but can we please focus on sending Kaltdorf cowering home first." She says quietly to him and he intakes a shaky breath, reluctantly nodding.

"They still exist." Someone whispers in the crowd in disbelief. "Why would you hide it?"

"Him." Andreia corrects. "And because I was afraid. Times aren't what they used to be and he wasn't as ferocious as this when I found him. I was afraid he'd be taken, killed, sold, put on display. I couldn't let that happen." She turns away from the crowd and holds Phoenix's gaze. "I had to protect him." Her voices drops down. "But he doesn't need protection anymore." Phoenix gives a low groan in response.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who have been following this story, it means the world to me. A special thank you to PetalFur, Catherine12090, and DragonxEye. Your support and kind words mean so much and I'm very grateful. (Also, I promise not to take long with the next chapter. Enjoy this one and stay magical.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sargent and the other kingdoms argue about who should take charge and ride upon the beast's back. All of which supply their best candidate for the position in hopes to claim glory in the war. The king of Kilarn barks back and assures that only a Kilarn born will be the one to mount the creatures back. And as for Andreia, her presence has been dismissed by all arguing – not caring if she has any abjections to any decisions ruled.  
Phoenix seems to be carefree in the matters at hand, to busy relishing in the joy at not having to hide anymore. He's been flying around the new land around the kingdom that he's never been allowed to see before. And to his joy there are a new variety of birds in this section of land, with a lot more open fields to disadvantage them from hiding. And to Andreia's despair, he finds the small grouping of fire-flower bushes to the east of the castle, and drunkenly devours the forming pods.  
Villagers gingerly have been peeking out from their hiding spots to gaze up at the ignited beast that glides in the darkened sky, but at too wary to emerge out into the open. Andreia fetches Del from the crawl space once Phoenix is in the air, so she's not worrying about paranoid soldiers with weapons. (Though none will pierce his impenetrable armour, she's more afraid of the retaliation that will come from him.) She brings her friend out into the courtyard, holding her tightly by the hand as they pass the grouping of squabbling kings and princes. She's yet to reveal the extent of her secret to her friend and the chaos of the castle has her positively confused. But Andreia would rather show her then tell her. And in her brief experience, telling people hasn't gone down well.  
They walk to the centre of the courtyard with Del still confused has to what's going on. Andreia summons Phoenix back and the gust his wings produce almost knocks the two women over as he perches on the tower overlooking the courtyard, his great shadow cast down to engulf them. Del stares with owl-like eyes at the ground before her, tracing the shadow of the creature's head. She gingerly straightens as Andreia seems to be emitting a bubble of calmness, but she's too afraid to turn around and face the beast from which the shadow is emitted.

"It's alright." The princesses insists, tugging her friend by her arm to turn. Del glares at Andreia and gingerly directs her gaze skyward. Her mouth drops open and air whooshes into her lungs, but it doesn't come back out again. She begins gasping but is unable to produce any other sound. "It's alright." Andreia assures hurriedly. "He won't hurt you. He's a friend." Andreia extends her hand to the sky and Phoenix obediently stretches his neck down and presses his nose to the palm of her hand. Del's hyperventilating worsens and she attempts to back away but the princesses has a firm grip on her arm.

"Dra…dra…dra…dragon…" She stutters, chest heaving and eyes popping out of her head.

"Yes, Del. It's okay, I raised him." She turns to him fondly. Del breaks her gaze with the flaming beast and stares at her mistress.

"Raised?" Her voice is a raspy whisper.

"Yes. From an egg." She informs. "Borivor was the only one that knew. He helped me keep him a secret. I'm sorry I never told you."

" _She smells of dragons."_ Phoenix comments and nudges his head closer to get a better whiff at Del – who tries to retreat frantically.

"That's because I made her sleep in the crawl space last night. She smells of you." Andreia slows Phoenix by putting herself between the small human the dragon.

"What?" Del blubbers in confusion.

"I was talking to him. I kept him in the crawl space when he was little, that's what it was built for. He can smell his scent on you." The princess says and Del looks at her as if she's crazy.

"You talk to it?"

"Him." She corrects again. "And he can talk back. But only I can hear him." Again Del gawks at her like she's crazy. "I'm sorry I never told you. I always wanted to, if that helps. You're the only one I can be myself around. And at times, you were the most difficult to keep it from."

"All this time …" She locks eyes again with Phoenix. "Singes and scrapes in your dresses, they weren't from walking to close to the fire were they?" She asks though she's already sure of the answer.

"No they weren't. Most of the scrapes are from being tossed around the meadow when he decides to chase birds without giving thought to the hurricane his wings cause." She smirks. "Though, when we were younger, they were from him using my dresses as blankets. And the singes are from minor fire-breathing accidents." She gives a small laugh to ease the tension.

"You raised a dragon, in secret, without the entire kingdom finding out." She sounds half awed by the feat. "All this time I just assumed you were just clumsy, with all your bruises and tattered dresses." She admits without registering how she's addressing the princess in public. "I always thought you smelled of fire and brimstone but I could never come up with a logical reason why. And I thought your fascination with reading about them was just because you're a descendant of the great kings who did once ride them, but know I see it's because you were learning about how to raise one." Phoenix laughs, not only in Andreia's head, but out loud too. Though the sound vibrating from his throat resembles that of a barking growl.

"I had to keep him a secret. I was afraid. Believe it or not, he used to be quite small, and couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to him." She explains and Del stays quiet for a moment.

" _I like her."_

"I like her too." Andreia responds in her head.

" _Is she the one that would bring me food at night?"_

 _"_ Technically it was my food, which you ate whilst I turned my back." Andreia corrects. "But yes, she brought the food."

" _She always made lovely arrangements on the platters, and she always brought an extra muffin."_

 _"_ I wouldn't know, you always got to it first." Andreia releases Del's arm when she seems less inclined to run for the hills screaming. "He likes you." She says aloud. "He remembers you bringing me food, which he ate. He says he was grateful for the extra muffins." Del looks slightly stunned now, going between Phoenix and Andreia.

"Well I had to, I'd be gone five minutes and the tray would be devoured. I just thought you were a hungry child, I was always surprised when you never gained weight. But know I see where the weight went." She mumbles and Andreia giggles. "Does he have a name?" She wonders.

"Phoenix. His name is Phoenix."

"… _The Brave."_ Phoenix raises his head proudly. " _Or perhaps The Terrible? The Ferocious? The Tyrannical? The Great?"_ He ponders with titles and Andreia just rolls her eyes.

"This is how you're going to fix things. You're going to fight Kaltdorf off with him." Del says in understanding. 

"Yes." The princess responds. "No army has a chance against him."

" _…_ _The Powerful? The Mighty? The Majestic?"_ The dragon distracts himself and takes to the air again. Nathaniel joins the princess and her maid, nodding at both of them. Normally Del would curtsey, but after the current events, the thought skips her notice.

"Barak is causing hostility." The prince informs. "He's arguing that he should be the one to ride Phoenix into battle."

"Over my dead body."

"I thought you might say that." He gives her a proud smirk. The princess turns her attention on the gathering of royals at the top of the stairs.

"What makes you so trust worthy? How do we know for sure that you didn't already know your daughter was hiding a dragon?" Barak yells. "How are we to know that he is the only one? Why should we believe anything you say?" When it comes too jealously and envy, Lithetis and Kaltdorf have always been neck and neck. The only barrier that stops them from aligning with each other, is that they hate each other more than the rest of the kingdoms.

" _Andreia."_ Phoenix's voice interrupts her before she can storm the steps. " _I see an army approaching."_ He eyes fly to the sky in alarm.

"How far?" She asks aloud and Nathaniel looks at her in a moment of confusion.

" _The first village."_ Phoenix soars high above the castle, looking to the south.

"Fly closer, let them see you. But don't descend." She commands and he does as commanded, flying out over the forest. "Kaltdorf are approaching." She informs Nathaniel first. "Kaltdorf are at the first village!" She bellows at the squabbling royals and they all gasp in alarm. Borivor descends the stairs and immediately begins ordering his men to take up arms and help hide the villagers and servants. All gates to the kingdom are immediately barricaded; bonfire-torches that line the perimeter wall are set alight. Everyone begins to flee to the safety of the bowels of the castle, whilst the princes and kings continue to argue. The soldiers line the castle walls, archers at the ready. The inner courtyard's doors are finally closed and barricaded. Clearly with a dragon on hand, Borivor's plan is to play defence – should any pass through the beast's grip.

"Princess, you need to get inside." Nathaniel gingerly touches her elbow.

"I'm not going anywhere." She snaps. "Del. Go inside, take all the maids still on the top floors and barricade yourselves in my room. Take all the children you can find and hide them in the crawl space." The princess commands and the maid opens her mouth to argue, but quickly shuts it and nods. She flings her arms around her friend.

"Be careful." She whispers in her ear. "And don't do anything stupid." She release the princess and hurries away before tears can even form.

"Andreia, please." Nathaniel pleads.

"No. I won't leave him and I'm the only one who can communicate with him." Nathaniel sighs and rolls his eyes at her stubbornness. Phoenix returns to the top of the castle, lowering himself to the ground, the inner courtyard too small to contain him fully, so he has to lean up against the doors, looking over the wall.

" _Those foul beasts run with them."_ Phoenix growls.

"What foul beasts?" Andreia speaks aloud.

" _The disgusting creature from the other night."_

"How many?" Andreia chokes in horror.

" _About ten."_

 _"_ Ten!" She squawks and Nathaniel questions what she's going on about. "The creature that attacked us, it came from Kaltdorf. And they have about ten more." She rapidly informs. Nathaniel grunts and jogs off to inform Borivor - as he seems to be the only other person that is being reasonable. "Did they see you?" She questions Phoenix.

 _"_ _I believe so, but they gave no sign of retreating._ "

"Then we'll have to force them back the hard way." She mumbles and beckons to a guard and she sends him on an errand. Nathaniel and Borivor ascend the staircase and inform them of Kaltdorf's weapons, whilst Andreia goes about unseen. There's no way on earth she's letting Barak ride her Phoenix.


	14. Chapter 14

"Phoenix." Andreia beckons him as she climbs to the top of the inner barrier wall. The dragon obeys and leans his giant neck over the top of the wall. The guard returns from his errand, carrying a large length of rope and a smaller length of rope and a saddle. She takes the saddle from him and lifts it on to the base of Phoenix's neck. Next she takes the length of rope from him and fastens one end tightly to one side of the saddle and orders Phoenix to lift up slightly so she can get to the other side. She ducks under and fastens the other side, so that the saddle is secured. "Okay." She mutters to herself.

" _You've been spotted."_ She turns her head to see her father, Barak, Borivor, and Nathaniel racing towards the wall; struggling to get up the steps without falling. Andreia takes the smaller length of rope from the guard before she jumps up and pulls herself onto the saddle as the group of men rush towards her, shouting in protest. Phoenix raises his head just enough so they are unable to pull the princess down.

"Andreia!" Her father shouts. "Get down this instant!" His voice, a mixture of anger and fear.

"Listen to your father little girl, leave the heroics to the men." Barak pushes his way to front of the crowd and Phoenix rears up and faces him; bobbing his head like a viper before opening his enormous mouth, letting out a deafening roar. The gust of which, almost sends the men toppling down on one another. Barak grips the walls to keep himself up right, staring at the razor sharp teeth nearing him with horror. Andreia works on wrapping the rope around herself; running it behind her neck, in front of her shoulders, and down to do a loop around her waist. Once she's happy with her harness, she ties it to the horn of the saddle tightly.

"Andreia please." The plea comes from Borivor at the back of the crowd. He and Nathaniel share the same horrified expression.

"Are you going to stand there and try to argue with me, or are you going to let me go and save our lives?" She asks.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go out there?" He father's voice fills with panic.

"No." She answers simply. "But you're going to, whether you like it or not." Phoenix growls in agreement and Nathaniel pushes is way to the front, surprising Barak with his force that he almost falls over.

"Andreia." Phoenix moves so she's in line with the young prince. "I beg you, let someone else go." He pleads with her.

"I'll be fine." She gives him an encouraging look. "I have a dragon below me." The prince's worry doesn't waver as the screeches from those beasts now reach the castle grounds. Everyone's attention is cast to the gates and beyond, a mist of a dust cloud caused by a large moving herd rises in to sight. "I have to go." She says and rearranges herself so she's holding on. "You and Borivor are the only ones who know what we're going up against, you need to ready the men in case any of them get passed Phoenix and I." She instructs without fear.

"Yes your highness." Borivor responds, much to everyone's surprise. He finds it within himself to bury his fear and have faith in the princess.

"No! Someone else will go." Her father makes one more attempt to prevent his daughter from leaving on the dragon's back.

"I'm going father." She gives the silent order to Phoenix to move and he does so, lifting himself back up over the wall. The king wails in protest and Andreia yells back over her shoulder. "It'll be alright. I love you." Phoenix spreads his wings wide and leaps into the air. The princess holds on for dear life as the gain altitude at an alarming rate, yet no fear instils her or argues with her to turn back.

" _Hold on."_ Phoenix roars again to alarm his enemies of their impending doom.

"What else would I be doing?" She replies inside her head. He straitens to a horizontal position which makes it easier for Andreia to adjust herself back into the saddle properly. Thank god for her harness.  
Kaltdorf has indeed not yet retreated. The march on, their beasts charging at the front of the herd. Three catapults are being rolled at the back of the herd, two of which are now stopping movement and are being prepared to attack. "Okay," she begins once they're almost upon them, "what do you think? Light them up straight down the middle?"

" _Splendid idea."_ Phoenix growls and dives down. The great beast opens his mouth with a roar and cyclones of fire beam down upon the archers who stupidly attempt to shoot the dragon down. A storm of fire cascades down the entire middle of the army, causing the remaining fleets to scatter outwards on the open field. The catapults are not loaded in time and the middle one engulfs in flames – soon to be nothing but ash.

"Turn back around." Andreia directs and Phoenix beats up high before circling back around to take out the army on the left side. He swoops down like a falcon and snatches up the catapult in his front claws like a toy, throwing it aside to crush whoever is below it. His jaws open again, more flames spilling out like a fiery waterfall into the blazing river below. "Bank left!" Andreia orders and he does so, a flying bolder narrowly missing his wing. It seems that the last catapult is up and working. Phoenix circles back around, leaving a trail of flames behind him, the beats of his wings causing fleeing men to tumble to the ground. Before the catapult can be re-loaded, Phoenix sends a wave of flames to engulf it.

* * *

Back in the palace grounds archers line the walls under Nathaniel and Borivor's orders. The kings and queens have been forced inside and only the willing princes remain to fight alongside Kilarn soldiers. "You see anything move out there, you shoot it." Nathaniel and Borivor go along the walls, issuing the same orders to the men. The screams of burning men fill the air, but the animalistic wail that approaches them is more daunting. Two of the feline like beasts break the tree line unsinged and sprint towards the city. Archers open fire upon the beasts, reloading and repeating. One of the beasts' stumbles and then crashes as dozens of arrows pepper its body. The other leaps up and latches onto the wall, where black tar is then splashed down upon it. It screeches like a banshee as the searing black ooze is ignited from a torch. The creature's dying wails evoke more cries from the woods as the rest of them charge towards the palace walls.  
The mounted Ballistas at the top of the towers are loaded and fired once three more beasts' dash into the open. They prove more effective as one beast is impaled where it runs with an iron clad spear. The other two zig-zag their running and avoid the spears which penetrate the ground; they leap onto the walls and one makes it to the top – but falls when a double sided axe is embedded in the centre of its hideous head. The other shares the same burning fate as the other and falls to the ground screaming.

"Reload!" Borivor gives his directions and drops his arm as the rest of the creatures burst into the open. Archers open fire but these creatures are quick to learn from the previous kin's mistakes. Two manage to break the perimeter, leaping over into the courtyard bellow. But they are fiercely meet with the sharpness of steel from defending soldiers. One is circled by a group of warriors, who attempt to rope the massive creature, but it breaks free and lashes out at Dominic. The older prince is tossed aside with one swing of the beast's arm and it goes to pounce upon him …  
But a wail of agony bellows from the creature as its path to the prince is blocked, as Nathaniel swings his blade and slices the underside of the creature's throat. In its injured state, the beast stumbles, allowing three bear like men to run it through with spears – rendering it dead.  
Dominic stares at his brother in confusion as he pulls him to his feet.

"Alright?" Nathaniel cups the back of Dominic's neck and gives him an encouraging smile before letting him go; walking off to defeat the other beasts. The recently confident young prince holsters his sword to take up a spear as another beast breaches the walls. He jabs the iron head into the beast's side, angering it greatly. Its tail swings round; which is spiked at the end with sharp barbs – it whips Nathaniel mainly across the chest which is covered with a light metal plate. But the very tip swipes his cheek – drawing claw marks of blood. Five others come to the prince's aid, jabbing the spears into the beast – it gives an awful wail before collapsing in death. Nathaniel bites back a yelp from his wound and wipes away the trickling crimson liquid.  
A mighty roar is heard from above as Phoenix returns; breathing fire upon the remaining beast. Men dive out of the way of the incinerating flames as the beast shrieks and bolts from the cascading fire, engulfed in flames. It only gets five metres before collapsing.  
Phoenix lands on the castle towers, roaring in victory. The warriors of the castle grounds soon raise their weapons and cheer along with the crimson dragon. Phoenix climbs down and climbs half way over the inner courtyard wall, which no beasts had reached. Nathaniel races towards the wall and makes his way to the stairs. His eyes are immediately glued to the empty saddle and his heart leaps up his throat.  
But as soon as a choked wail escapes his lips, Phoenix lifts up slightly and the Princess walks under him from the other side of the wall. The prince's breathes rip themselves from his blocked throat in jagged pants as he runs towards the princess. He grips her tightly and pulls her into his embrace; just having her in his arms send his heart back down to its place in his chest.  
Andreia pushes herself back so she can look up at him; her eyes instantly widen at the sight of blood still leaking from the claw marks on his face.

"You're hurt." Her hand hovers over the wound and her other hand cups his clean cheek.

"It's not that bad, I'm fine." He manages a smile for her and takes her hovering hand in his. "And you?" His eyes rake over her body, inspecting for injuries. Her clothes are slightly dishevelled from being up in the head-winds, and as for her hair: ebony wisps are entangled in a black halo and any restraint on the rest of her locks is near inexistent. But Nathaniel sees no sign of injury and sighs in relief.

" _And they thought I'd bring you back injured."_ Phoenix scoffs as Borivor climbs the stairs and makes his way along the wall.

"Princess?" He also checks her for injuries but discovers nothing. He on the other hand is not injury free. A good bruise is forming along his right jaw line and his chest plate has been dented this way and that.

"I'm alright. But you two are not." She shares her worried glance between them. "Is anyone else badly injured, or –"

"A few are injured but nothing fatal, and there are no deaths." Borivor cuts her off before she can ask. "What about Kaltdorf? What of their fate?"

"If there are any survivors they will be fleeing back to their kingdom, though I doubt there will be many. They're nothing but ash now." She looks up at Phoenix who beams with pride.

"Good. Now we can spread the good news and then dispose of the mess over there." Borivor's head motions in the way of the dead beasts. "But first we're getting you inside, before your parents can fret any further."

"Very well." She nods with her hand still entwined with Nathaniel's. She gives a silent command for Phoenix to circle the air as she descends the stairs with the captain and prince leading the way.  
One of the large doors flies open after Borivor knocks the secret code. The king pushes the guards away and rushes past Borivor to get to his daughter, who is still climbing the stairs with Nathaniel.  
However before he can reach her, they are separated by a sheet of red. Phoenix grunts in disapproval, his opinion of the king is not one to be repeated aloud; for if he were a mere human he would be hung within seconds. "It's alright." Andreia assures and commands him to remove his tail from blocking the way. He obeys reluctantly and lifts his tail, revealing the anxious king.

"Andreia!" He takes her into his fatherly embrace as a single tear escapes his closed eyelid. She hugs him back and swallows her bubbling emotion.

"It's alright father. I'm alright. Kaltdorf is defeated."

* * *

Sorry this is so late and that it's so short.

Thank you ChuckNorris'ssister for your helpful input, but a Manticore was not the creature I have in mind. I created the creature from an inspirational photo found here : pin/529665606153976869/. But I thank you nonetheless, it is a very helpful inspiration for other creatures in stories to come.


	15. Chapter 15

A large celebration is held in the Great hall whilst knights scour the battlefield for any surviving enemies, but the tension between the great powers of the room slowly crushes the joy of the victory; turning the celebration into an argument.

"Kaltdorf may be defeated, which we are grateful for, but we need to seriously address the fact that _your_ daughter harboured a dragon and kept its existence from _you_ and the rest of us." A neighbouring king directs at Andreia's father, as if questioning is intelligence as a king and is enthusiasm as a father.

"I am aware of the situation and my daughter's actions will be dealt with. As for the matter of what will happen with the dragon –"

"Lock it up." Someone interrupts. "How can we trust such a creature? It destroyed an _entire_ army within minutes."

"Yes, but let's not forget that that army was on its way to _destroy_ us." Another defends. "The creature clearly as some form of alliance with us, locking it away would only anger it. And is that what you want, to anger a beast that can destroy us all in a matter of seconds?"

"And what if we should be faced with an enemy of great power again? You expect the creature to defend us after locking it away?"

"Yes. It is a _creature_ and if it holds any allegiance with Kilarn, then it will do as it is instructed to do." Sargent slams his fist on the table for attention. Andreia was instructed to hold her tongue during this meeting but her temper is quickly boiling; her gaze fierce enough to warn off a thundering stampede of wildebeest.

"And what if its master does not command it to do our bidding?" A queen questions, eyeing off the members of the Kilarn family.  
And that was it.  
Andreia snapped. Pushing herself up to stand, she glared at the older woman with such venom that she immediately cowered in her seat.

" _He. Will. Not. Do. Your. Bidding."_ The princess bit out each word. "He is not a _dull_ creature, that is at the command of _you_ ," she turns her fiery gaze on Sargent, "or anyone else in this room." She shoots down anyone who goes to protest with one glare. "He will not be _locked_ away. He will remain free as he has been from birth. He has never bothered anyone nor harmed anyone before this day when forced to do so. He has never been a hindrance on anyone's livestock or crops; therefore you have no reason to lock him up." Now she turns to the one who suggested the idea in the first place and points a finger at him. "The only reason you suggested such, is because you're scared. Scared of something bigger than you, scared of something you don't like simply because of the power it possess. And I'm glad that you recognise the power he possess, because if any of you try to harm or restrain my dragon for your own bidding, then I'll not hesitate turning him on all of you." Her father and mother stare at her with gaping expressions, horrified, but also slightly awed.

"I thought you said he was at the command of no one." Barak glares at her.

"He's not at my command, he's never done anything he didn't want to. It's a relationship, not a dictatorship." She hisses at him. "My ancestors rode dragons in the age before. They were sacred, worshipped beings. Accepted, and welcomed by all of _your_ ancestors before; as they brought peace and protection to _every_ realm. And now the majority of you believe that such a creature should be locked away, and used to advantage every whim you have. Look at what kind of _petty_ people you have become." She scoffs, more horrifying her parents now. "You all are nothing compared to your great ancestors; they'd be rolling around in their graves if they could see you now." Everyone shakes with rage, but very slowly begin to accept the insults as the truth, which only makes them angrier. "And you all wondered why I kept him a secret." She shakes her head. "Look at how you're acting. Wanting to capture and tame a magnificent creature; to treat it as a pet. Why would I not hide him?" No one speaks, but all look to be having an argument within themselves; their facial expressions forever changing. Andreia travels along the dais. "I speak to you now, not as a princess, and not as a citizen of Kilarn. But as a _human in this world_ : wake up. Act like the kings and queens you're supposed to be so this world can head towards a future where all magical creatures can co-exist with humans; so that we can make this world greater than it ever was before." She beseeches. "But if you're all still set on being scared, envious, and ignorant … then I suggest that you start running." She storms off the dais and across the room. She'd never expected all that to come out of her mouth. She certainly never imagined she'd end up threatening death upon everyone when she started talking.  
Her brave façade falls away rather quickly once she's out the door, leaving her very dizzy. Oh, the predicament she's now put her kingdom in. Her mother and father must be absolutely seething, or just too horrified to comprehend what has happened – she thinks to herself.  
He father on the other hand, smirks with pride at his daughter's words and decides to run with it. He allows the situation to set in before continuing to address his fellow kings and queens with the same manner his daughter had. Too long had he hid in the shade of his heritage, treating everyone with generosity and treading lightly through difficult choices; in hopes at no angering or annoying the others. But no more. He'd been the 'nice' king for far too long, and has received nothing significant in return.  
Outside, Andreia steps out into the last gloomy lights of day; holding onto a pillar to steady herself. _Maybe the outcome will be positive. Maybe they'll all agree to my terms. Surely they won't all risk war against us. Because if push does come to shove, I'll have to use Phoenix against them._ She pinches the bridge of her nose as her body shakes with adrenaline. Phoenix circles the sky above, swooping and gliding with the currents of the wind. Andreia watches him for a while before summoning him down and he lands on one of the towers, extending his head down to her on the steps.

" _Is there food?"_ He asks and Andreia can't prevent the smile that stretches her lips.

"Of course that's all you care about."

" _It's not all I care about."_ He protests. " _I care about you."_ He nudges her with his nose and she leans against him, hugging his face; his scales warming her to her core.

"Let's go flying. I want to be away from here for a little bit." She says telepathically as a guard stumbles past nervously. Phoenix lowers his neck down further, so the saddle is accessible. She climbs on and holds on tight as he takes to the air. She may as well have left her hair un-brushed; it's only going to come loose from its braid.  
They fly above the looming rain clouds, where the sky is clear and slowly darkening and stars begin to speckle the large doom as the sun sets in the distance. Phoenix glides along, the wind filling his wings like sails. Andreia sits up straight to see the setting sun over the dragon's slightly bobbing head, as they fly towards the golden horizon. Awe blooms within her at the beauty of her surroundings, tears pricking at her eyes, only to be whisked away by the wind when they fall. "This is amazing." She communicates her happiness telepathically.

" _Yes."_ Is the dragon's single answer as he chases the sun until it sets; dragging the brilliant pinks and oranges of the clouds with it. The world around them is transformed by the ivory moon; billions of constellations glint in greeting around them as the hills of clouds become stunning arrays of dark blues. A rumbling noise directs they attention down towards the violent looking clouds that loom over the kingdom.  
Phoenix circles back around, his claws scraping the tops of the thunderous clouds as he flies back to the castle. He descends into the thick mass of clouds as they near the kingdom. Men are just returning from the battlefield and look up to wave at the crimson beast, as he lands on the highest tower. Andreia holds tightly as the great dragon awkwardly eases his way across the top of the castle to the rear where the circular platform rooftop is.  
Andreia slides out of the saddle and uses the rope to steady her landing on the room. She smooths out her dress as she hears the trap door open. She glances over to see Nathaniel emerging onto the darkened roof, and she finds herself smiling to see him.

"Hello." She smiles at him, taking notice as he approaches her that he's changed into a pair of dark breeches that are laced up at the front; his armour has been replaced by a short, black tunic shirt with a belt tired around his middle – a sword strapped to his side.

"I was wondering where you got to." He smiles, then glances up at Phoenix with awe.

"I needed to get away for a bit." She admits, wiping her tousled hair away from her face. "How much damage did I cause?" She asks, afraid of the outcome of her threats before.

"You're not going to like it." He crosses his arms over his chest and her stomach drops, her head spinning.

"Oh god, I've started a war." Her hand covers her stomach to stop it from flipping.

"No, no, no." He laughs and she looks absolutely puzzled. "You didn't start a war; though for a minute there I thought you might. Your speech was very inspirational." He laughs and the sound makes her heart flutter.

"Then why won't I like the outcome?" She questions with a frown.

"Because your parents have agreed to go on with the wedding, and now everyone is eager to court you." She feels her breath hitch and her jaw locks as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh joy." She mutters through gritted teeth. "When you say everyone." She asks, turning to face Phoenix who is look back at her.

"Everyone." He repeats.

"Even Barak?" She questions.

"Yes." He's reluctant to answer and bows his head. Andreia's eye twitches slightly as she tries to comprehend her current situation. _Why on earth would he compete for my hand? He's completely mad if he thinks I'll ever marry him._ "I know it's not the news you were expecting. But there is good news," he reminds, "you stopped a war, and save hundreds of lives. Then you faced down the leaders of the entire realm and won." He touches her braid gently, well what's left of it. She turns with a sigh of agreement.

"I suppose." She mutters, looking up to meet his jade eyes. Standing so close in the gloomy light, she realises the two deep scars on his face. "Oh." She breathes and her hand immediately hovers over the injuries. He'd obviously bathed, and his wound cleaned, but they are still red and will clearly leave permanent scarring. "Does it hurt?"

"No." He smirks. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"But there'll be scarring." She points out as her fingers gingerly touch his bristly jaw-line next to the thin gashes.

"Yes." He fights a laugh. "My mother almost had a heart attack. She thinks I'll never attract a princess looking like this." He smiles, which coaxes a smile from Andreia as well.

"Well I highly doubt that. They'll barely show and they certainly won't damage the effect of that lovely face." She says before she can stop herself. Her face reddens within seconds and she retracts her hand in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Nathaniel watches her every facial expression. "Now, if you'll tell my mother that I'll be most grateful." He grabs her hand lifts it to his lips gently, saving her from her own embarrassment; pretending like that didn't make his heart thump harder.

"More than happy to." She smiles then bites her lip.

 _"_ _Would you two like a minute alone?"_ Phoenix asks from above and Andreia scowls at him. Nathaniel quirks an eyebrow but she quickly dismisses the action.

"Would you like to go inside? I know quite a lot of people would like to talk to you, but I'm more than happy to escort you to your chambers where you don't have to talk to anyone." He offers and Andreia smiles with relief. She has a quick word to Phoenix, who decides to fly back to the mountains as the kingdom isn't under any threat and it will soon rain. She thanks him and gives him a long scratch up the bridge of his nose and under his chin, which he enjoys immensely before taking to the sky again. Whilst he retreats to the sanctuary of the caves, Andreia and Nathaniel head inside, spiralling down the tower and weaving their way through corridors whilst avoiding everyone.

"I can't believe they're still insisting on a wedding." She breathes to herself. "You'd think after the revelation of a dragon and the victory of a war, that they would postpone the notion whilst all this commotion dies down."

"I agree." Nathaniel comments despite the fact that she wasn't addressing him. "Though I'm very sure that the courting process will be extended for much more than a week." He assures but it doesn't ease her frustration. They wind round the large hallway to see Barak wandering towards them. Andreia's eyes widen and then she ducks her head and moves closer to Nathaniel casually, their arms brushing against each other. Nathaniel glances at her with a fleeting feeling of surprise, and then encourages her to move as close as she likes, draping an arm gently around her. Protecting but not trapping.

"Ah the mysterious princess." Barak bellows. "Back from your little adventure." Andreia shoots him a scowl and he raises an amused eyebrow. "You had a lot of people worried."

"Oh I'm sure." She sneers. "I do apologise for any inconvenience that I caused." She lets Nathaniel lead her down the corridor to her room, and thankfully Barak doesn't pursue – however he does keep a close eye. Nathaniel opens the door and ushers the princess in, shooting a warning glance back at Barak before closing the door after him. To Andreia's relief, Del is preparing her bed for sleep.

"Are you alright?" She questions, anxious to know for that brute outside had been near her.

"Yes mistress." She says after a second glance at the young prince. The two women had had a brief chat early before the meeting started. At first Del was still a little shocked but then she started to reflect on her life, and thought: how could I have missed it? "I'll just finish up here and I'll leave you two alone." She gives Andreia a suggestive, cheeky smile which Nathaniel misses.

"No, no." Andreia shakes her head. "You'll stay in here tonight, I'm not having you at there with that brute roaming the halls." She commands and Delany widens her eyes. She was unaware of the Lithetis prince roaming this side of the castle, and was grateful not to have to go near him. The maids' quarters don't provide that much of a defensive barrier – it doesn't even have a lock. Andreia's chambers on the other hand; as soon as that beam goes across the door, nothing is coming in.

"Oh, thank you." She whispers sincerely to her friend, eyeing off the prince, careful not speak casually in front of another royal. "I'll run you a bath." She shuffles off to the lavatory mumbling about how she'll never get the knots out of the princess' hair. Nathaniel clears his throat and Andreia turns to face him.

"Has Barak threatened either of you?" He questions, clearly prepared to charge out there and set him straight with the end of his sword.

"Um," she lowers her eyes, "not exactly. But some of his comments are enough to make me wary of him." She admits. "And his reputation makes me fear for Del's safety."

"Right." He digests her words. "Well, aren't you lucky that you have a dragon to protect you?" He chuckles lightly to ease her nervousness.

"Yes, but he's not here. And he won't fit inside my rooms anymore." She points out.

"Still, I don't think he'll risk angering you." He comments, but doesn't sound like he thinks her fear foolish.

"I'm not so sure. He's stupid enough to try and court me." She huffs and wanders over to her dresser, untying what's left of her braid.

"You have a point." He agrees. Del emerges from the lavatory to inform that the princess' bath had been run, before returning to the other room. "I'll leave you two then." Nathaniel bows and goes to take his leave. "Goodnight princess." He glances at her and she watches him in the mirror, wanting to stop him from leaving, but doesn't.

"Goodnight Nathaniel." She says back as he shuts the door.


End file.
